I covet her
by Frostbytefire
Summary: A Horseman's wants and desires are not to be ignored.
1. Chapter I

I covet her

A Horseman's wants and desires are not to be ignored.

An hour ago there was light, so Abbie thought as she walked out of the police station into total darkness. If not for the lit parking lot, she would need a flashlight to get to her car. Darkness came quickly these days but darkness at 4pm was rather strange for anywhere. Abbie pulled the short leather jacket tight around her body as an icy wind whipped around her. She had no idea what to wear sometimes but it was apparent that she had chosen incorrectly this time as the wind's ferocity increased.

"Oh God!" she buried her left ear into her shoulder as she walked across the quiet parking lot. Crane's words about her lacking proper accessories for the weather filled her head. She agreed with him at this very moment but she would never tell him that. The strength of wind tripled forcing Abbie away from her intended direction. She reached out and grabbed on to the closed gate on a truck on her right but the wind proved too strong and ripped her away from her anchor. She stumbled towards the line of forest trees on the east side of the parking lot. As soon as she stood before them, the wind stopped. Abbie quickly moved her hair from her face and began backing away from the crackling sounds coming from the darkness behind the trees. The growls and red eyes sent her running in fear. The creature burst through the foliage and chased after her. Moloch had sent his pets to retrieve her and bring her back to him. The prehensile tail of one of the creatures whipped forward and tangled in Abbie's feet. As she fell towards the ground, she drew her weapon and twisted her body so that she would land on her back. She aimed and tried to fire but another doglike pet knocked the gun away. The first creature's claws ripped across the front of her jacket. The smell of blood and the searing pain from her chest tore a powerful scream from her throat that filled the black night but it did not deter the creatures from doing their master's bidding. They began dragging her towards the blackness of the forest.

"NO!"

Abbie struggled to free herself even as the pain in her chest began to grow. Crane would never find her if they pulled her inside the forest. He expected her home in thirty minutes and would come looking for her if she did not answer his call. Abbie began screaming and kicking her attackers with all the energy, that she could muster. Another wind began to swirl the leaves in the parking lot and the creatures took notice and stopped their attack. Abbie stopped fighting and watched them scenting the air. The sound of thunder began to fill her ears. She should flee while they are distracted but Abbie could not find the strength. She raised her hand towards her right breast and felt moisture. A weak moan escaped her and she placed her hand on her breast. The Sleepy Hollow lieutenant used what strength remained in her body and rolled onto her stomach despite the horrible pain it caused. Her attackers forgot about her and waited to see what was coming from the forest. Abbie knew what was coming. The thundering horse hooves left no mistake. She had to flee.

His horse broke through the foliage like a battering ram. He could smell her blood and taste her fear. The pets stared at him atop his horrible mount waiting to see what he would do. The Headless Horseman dismounted with his axe strapped to his back and the creatures growled at him. They could could sense that he was not there to help them.

Abbie slowly inched her way towards an SUV still pressing her hand to her right breast. She gently twisted her body so that her back lay against the rear right tire. She held her wound tighter and watched the carnage the Horseman perpetrated upon Molochs pets. He held one by the neck and squeezed until the bones cracked and turned to dust in his hands. He dropped the dead creature, grabbed the tail of the other, and swung it into a tree. He pulled his axe from its sheath and beheaded the beast with one blow. Abby's vision blurred but she fought to stay conscience and tried to stand as the Horseman returned the axe to the sheath on his back. He began walking towards her with heavy and confident steps.

"No," she tried to stand but her body held no strength. Something unseen from Moloch's pets had seeped into the wound and caused her weakness. The headless warrior looked down and then squatted before her. His hard muscled arm came around her waist and as he stood so did she. Abbie's head fell forward and her long black hair spilled onto the Horseman's clothing. She felt power run through his body as his powerful hand touched the crown of her head and gently pushed her head backwards. His hand slowly trailed down the left side of her forehead and down towards her cheek. She was as beautiful as his dreams. After he had killed the sheriff, the dreams about her began. Although he had Katrina as revenge against his former friend Ichabod Crane, he had lost interest in trying to convince her to love him. He had stopped talking to her and started leaving the house to keep an eye on Abbie and keep her safe from harm. He kept his desires to himself. He wanted all of his attention on this witness. For the moment, he did not want to slice anymore necks unless he had to protect this woman; the less who knew his desires the safer their necks would be.

Abbie slowly opened her eyes and saw a blonde haired man with deep blue eyes staring back at her. The strong and handsome face of the horseman of death looked as normal as any other man. She was mesmerized until her chest flared with pain. Her body stiffened with the pain and she made a sound of discomfort. Soft hairs touched her face as the man lowered his head towards the area giving her pain.

"No," she tried to push him away but he just tightened his arm around her waist. She could feel the power that he held in check but continued her fight. She would not die in the arms of her enemy. Abbie watched the blonde head move downward and then she felt a slow burn on her right breast. His tongue contacted her skin and began to sear the wound together as it slowly ran across it. Another scream from the lieutenant filled the dark and empty parking lot. Her flesh burned as if it were on fire. The feeling overwhelmed her and darkness claimed her. Her body went limp in his arms and her head fall backwards. Abraham stared at her long smooth neck with a longing to taste her skin. Her blood was sweet as he thought it would be. He raised his hand and gently ran his fingertips down her flawless brown skin.

"To take what Ichabod possesses would be sweet revenge. Would he take Katrina back and give me you?" Abraham's hand ran over the cooling scar on her right breast. The mark would leave her skin in three moons time and heal her of Moloch's poison. The white demon horse snorted smoke and walked towards his master. He bowed down as Abraham pulled Abbie tighter to his body and easily climbed onto the saddle. The Horseman's mount straightened and began a slow walk towards Abbie's home.


	2. Chapter II

I have tried everything but I cannot add more space to separate the different scenes in this story. Please forgive me for the way this looks, it is also driving me insane.

Chapter II

The blinding white fog that rolled down Abbie's street at 5pm did not disturb the neighborhood in the slightest. Things such as this were common occurrence in Sleepy Hollow and they had just learned to accept it. What the fog hid inside was not something that they would accept. Abraham held his unconscious beauty against his chest as Daredevil slowly walked towards the house near the end of the street. A rare smile graced the face of the Horseman as he looked down at Abbie. Who would have thought that Henry spoke the truth; and that removing the link that he had with Katrina would not imprison him but set him free. He knew that Henry only did this to bring more pain to his mother. Although Henry denied that was the reason Abraham was not convinced. He said that the rider of death had to be unencumbered. He had to be the most powerful. Henry might have been right about being free but Abraham knew that the warlock had not seen this in his visions. He had not seen the witness Abbie as the Horseman of death desire. This woman stayed on his mind because of her unwillingness to back down no matter the odds she would fight for the good. Her feelings would be true and he would know the truth of where he stood with her. He would have to prove myself to her. He would have to prove that he could be different after he had done so much to harm her. His feelings were contrary to his master. He wanted life not death. He felt cheated of happiness because of Katrina and Ichabod's betrayal. He no longer wished to be a slave to another. He wanted to be free.

This was a dangerous decision. Moloch would surely send his army after his favorite rider if he knew what he and Henry were doing. Henry himself was uncertain of his role. War stood on the crossroads and did not know which way to turn. Though he and Henry were both troubled in their spirits, they were a welcomed distraction to each other. Neither had the answers to cure what ailed them, peace came to them when they were together and silent. They often sat outside watching the sunrise over the dark forest to show its beauty to them. They had no thoughts of enslaving this world and handing it over to Moloch. Their master only wanted darkness when there was beauty in the light of day. Katrina became suspicious of their friendship warning him that Henry would only betray him. She wanted to know what they talked about on their walks. She said that Henry would only tell Moloch about his desires. No one knew of his desires not even Henry. She sought to manipulate him and make him turn against her son. She did not like him and Henry becoming friends. She did not like the way that Henry smiled and laughed with Abraham and then he would turn to her and scowl at her. He would not lift the spell around the Horseman's home even though Abraham let her go wherever she wanted. Why she did not leave only made them sure that she was working with the witnesses. Torture and death usually followed such a revelation but he and Henry were only annoyed that she was there all the time. When Henry was not with the Horseman he spent most of his time searching for Abraham's head neglecting his Hessian. He knew how dangerous it was to leave these humans alone without supervision. These humans always had thoughts of grandeur. Without their master to lead them chaos would walk the earth. They were causing many problems with Abbie and Ichabod. Soon Henry would have to meet with Moloch and explain their straying from his plans. Hiding what he was doing would not be easy but Henry had tricks that even fooled the powerful Moloch.

Abbie made a soft moan as Abraham slid down from the saddle with her still tight against his chest. He picked her up bridal style and walked towards her front door. The spell Henry surrounded him with unlocked it for him and Abraham walked inside the darkened room. The horseman looked at the lamp in the corner and it illuminated the room. He continued through the house until he reached her bedroom. Deep rich colors greeted him as he gently laid her on the soft comforter and then laid beside her. She still slept as he stared down at her beautiful face. She looked peaceful despite the near kidnapping. Moloch did not fool him. He knew the reason that the demon wanted this woman and the apocalypse was only a small portion of the reason. He had seen her beauty and wanted it in his own lair. He wanted to touch and taste her for all eternity. Abraham gently ran his powerful hand along her jawline. Her skin was soft and warm to his touch. His hand trailed down her long neck and towards the tattered shirt speckled with some of her blood. At the first contact with the flesh of her breasts, desire ran through Abraham's body. He would not let Moloch have her. He would not let Moloch know the softness of her skin, the beauty of her spirit or the strength of her body.

"You were not made to be alone while others find love. You were made to turn darkness to the light." His fingertips gently circled the dark nipple of her right breast and consciousness slowly returned to the lieutenant.

Abbie slowly opened her eyes feeling tingling pleasure hovering over her right breast. The blond head hovering over her nipple was her first indication that something was wrong. The wet warmth of a mouth suckling at her right breast was the second. Panic gripped her body and she scrambled away from the man causing heat inside her body. Her nipple popped from his mouth as she backed towards her headboard. Abbie drew her knees up towards her chest and stared into the deep blue eyes staring back at her. The handsome face of the Horseman wore no expression as he stared her down. Pain gripped her body as the red scar began glowing as if angry that she had pulled away from its master.

Abraham watched her beautiful face contort with agony from the pain running through her body.

"Come to me,"

Hard pants exited her body as she closed her eyes trying to will the pain away. "What have you done to me?"

"I saved you from the pets. Come to me and I will end this suffering as well."

Abbie shook her head defiantly and gripped her knees tightly trying to create a barricade around her body. Abraham watched and waited for the pain to make her come to him. Her barricade began to falter. He could hear her whimpers of pain but did nothing. She would have to come to him.

Abbie slowly opened her tear filled eyes and stared at the man laying a yard from her. She slowly released her knees and slid her legs behind her. She trembled as the pain increased with every movement. She wrapped her arms around her torn and bloody shirt as if to stop her trembling but her efforts were in vain. Abbie got up on her knees and came towards the Horseman of death. Abraham slowly sat up as she kneeled before him. He wasted no time with gloating over her submission to him. His warm hand lightly moved over the scar and the pain ended. Abbie slumped to the bed breathing heavily. Her mind instantly began to remind her of the gun under her mattress.

"Why did you help me?" Her voice was soft, breathless, and alluring.

He could feel her deception, as she lay there helpless on her bed with her eyes closed, long black hair hiding her beautiful face, and her right hand dangling over the side of the bed. "Perhaps I wish to kill you myself."

He watched her slowly inch her body towards the edge of the bed and his body tensed with desire knowing that he would touch her soon. He would dominate her and she would know that he was more powerful than she thought.

Abbie opened her eyes and peeked through her hair watching the deep blue eyes watching her. As soon as she reached her gun, she would empty the clip into the monster on her bed. She inched closer to the edge and slowly placed her hand between the mattresses. She felt the hard steel and gripped on to the handle but her plan went awry when she felt the hands of the Horseman around her waist. He yanked her away from the edge and placed her flat on her back. His heavy body on top of her forced her deep into the mattress. His face moved inches from hers as he glared down at her. Abbie quickly moved her hair for her vision and stared up at him with fear running through her body. She began to fight him by striking him with her fists in the face. He was unaffected by her attack while her hands began to throb with soreness. She tried to close legs but he moved to fast and gained the territory between them. When all that failed, she tried to push him from her body but he was an immovable pile of muscle in a British redcoat uniform. Abbie strained against him and pain from the scar began to flood her body.

"Ahhhh," the cry of torment did not stop her from trying to escape. Abraham frowned at her unwillingness to accept his dominance. He did not wish to see her in pain.

"Stop,"

At the sound of his annoyed voice, Abbie dropped her hands to the bed and tried to catch her breath. "Wha…what do you want?"

Abraham was silent as his eyes searched the deep brown orbs that stared up at him with fear. Her body trembled beneath his as his flesh stirred to life from the restless activity of her warm curvy body.

"Did Katrina send you to save me?"

His lips moved closer to hers. Abbie turned her face away. She felt his hot breath on her neck as he spoke in a deep voice. "I come here of my own desire."

Abbie closed her eyes. She would remember this day. She would remember him. This monster was the thing that killed Corbin and here it was holding her hostage, touching her. Why didn't he just kill her when she started punching him? What was he waiting for? He had her at his mercy. Abbie turned her head when she felt his hands move up the sides of her body. She began to struggle again but this time Abraham growled into her neck with a warning that any further attacks were foolish and ineffective.

"This will not stop us from defeating you and your master Moloch." Abbie stared up at the ceiling trying to remove her mind and body from this situation. She had no idea what this creature wanted from her. She was sure that he wanted to kill her himself as he had stated. So why was he touching her so gently as if she would break in his arms. She could feel his body hardening as it lay atop hers. He took some of the burden of weight off her body by laying his left forearm on the bed above her head.

Abraham's hand gently grazed the raised red skin on her right breast. She trembled at the contact of his hand. A rare smile crossed his lips. Soon this mark would leave her but while it stayed, everyone would see it but not all would know it was from him. Ichabod would know that he had touched her, intimately.

"You do not have fear me Abigail. I will never harm you." Abraham lowered his lips to the scar and gently placed a kiss upon it. He felt her shiver but she did not fight him. He slowly removed his weight from her body and got off the bed. She remained laying there as the rider of death stared down at her for a moment.

"My name is Abraham."

Abbie watched the rider grab his axe from the corner of the room and then walk out the bedroom door. She stayed on the bed until the heavy footsteps became silent. She heard the snort of the Horseman's mount and the galloping hooves moving away from her home and then let the fear take over her body. She wrapped her arms around her frame, rolled over to her left side, and closed her eyes. Why would he let her go? Why would he want her to know his name? Crane popped into her head and Abbie broke out of her fear and searched for her phone.

* * *

><p>Ichabod paced as he waited for Abbie to call. He usually gave her an hour to relax before expecting a call from her. He agreed to stop stalking her, as she liked to call his following her to work. He just wanted to make sure that she was safe. She was very important to him… to their cause... She just did not realize how much he thought about her being harmed in any way. She was strong, intelligent, and very beautiful. He did not want to lose her. He could not lose her they had a job to do. He could not have anyone keeping her from him…it. He had threatened the demon Andy to keep him away from her. He was the reason Ichabod started following her. Andy wanted her in the worst way. He could not allow that. Luke was the other reason he wanted to follow her to work. The man could not take a hint. He continued to call Miss Mills even though she had asked him to stop. The man would require a more hands on approach. Even with Katrina Ichabod never had to fight for a woman. He was not fighting for Abbie's heart just her safety. Katrina had his heart. Abbie was just…just a….<p>

"Friend… She is my friend."

Was he trying to convince himself of that? Jenny had said as much when she confronted him about his dislike for Luke. He said that he was just honoring the leftenant's request that Luke stay away from her. Friends watched out for each other. Ichabod looked at his iPhone and watched the time change again. Her call was an hour overdue. He shook the keys to Jenny's car in his hand. She had gone on holiday and secretly left him her truck. He was an expert driver and she had no worries; it was Abbie who would faint if she knew he was driving around town unlicensed and British.

"Miss Mills if you don't call me… there will be consequences of which I shall never hear the end of." He waited one more minute and then walked towards the door of the cabin.

* * *

><p>Daredevil came to a halt at the end of Abbie's street and Abraham came out of this dream to see what had caused his mount to stop. Henry and War stood blocked their path.<p>

"Abraham," the sorrow and surprise in Henry's voice told the Horseman that the warlock knew of his secret desire.

Abraham got off his mount and stood before his friend. Henry shook his head as he began pacing before the rider of death. "I did not free you so that you would put our lives in danger."

"I do not wish to be a slave to Moloch and neither do you."

"I do not wish to die for her Abraham. Is she worth this pain that you will bring us?"

"You are not involved in this Henry. I will never say otherwise."

The frustrated warlock ran his wrinkled hands through his hair as he continued pacing before the Horseman of death. War the silent demon remained silent as his master angrily threw his hands in the air.

"He will kill us and take this world! We are doomed Abraham."

"I have said that you are not involved Henry why do you say this to me. You have nothing to fear from Moloch." He did not wish to kill Henry. He liked having him around to talk to about things of this world. When he was not degrading Katrina, he was very wise and kind. Henry never wanted anything from him. Abraham decided he would keep Henry safe from Moloch's wrath.

"We must keep this to ourselves. The witch can never know about this. She will tell father and he will fight you for her."

"Fight me?"

Henry chuckled. "He has feelings for her that Katrina refuses to acknowledge. She knows that father will grow to love young Abigail. It is fated. Your desires will bring him to us if she knows Abraham."

"What are you saying to me Henry? You should be talking me out of this decision not telling me how to conceal it."

Henry grabbed his head in anger. "I know but…"

Henry dropped his hands and stared up at the Horseman of death. After about five minutes, the warlock shook his head and then looked at War. The silent demon turned towards his horse and pulled a package from his saddle bag. The oval shaped package made Abraham raise an eyebrow. Henry took the package and faced Abraham.

"Here I hold a very precious gift for you…my friend." Henry handed Abraham the package and watched as the horseman pulled open the pouch and pulled out his long lost head.

* * *

><p>"Where in hell is it?" She tore up the house up looking for her phone. Now was the time that she wished she had invested in a land line. Crane would be here and she had no idea how she would explain herself with him looking at her. Abbie ran into her bedroom and tore off the shirt. She looked down at her pants and saw blood on them. She quickly began to remove them when the banging on the door began.<p>

"Abbie!"

He never called her that unless he was worried about her. Abbie sat down, took off her shoes, and started pulling the pants from her legs when the front door opened. He burst through the door slamming it behind him.

"Abbie!" He ran to her bedroom after hearing a slight groan coming from that direction. He stepped into the room and saw Miss Mills in black under clothes. The sight of her made him pause in his advancement towards her. His eyes had a mind of their own as they raked over her scantily clad body. Ichabod exhaled as the heated desire that he held for her enveloped his body. Her arms covered her body. Her face showed her embarrassment at his seeming her in this state of dress. Ichabod lost his train of thought for just a moment until he saw the scar on her right breast. Absolute horror had to be on her face as he stomped forward towards her. His arm surrounded her waist and he pulled her towards him. His hand gently touched the angry red scar. The Horseman had marked her. He left this as a sign for Ichabod to see. He had touched her.

"How did get here without your car Miss Mills?"

His eyes darkened with anger as he stared down at her. "Cra…"

His grip on her waist tightened and pulled her body hard against his. Abbie stared up at the angry man. She had never seen him this wound up. Not even Katrina drew this kind of emotion.

"I was attacked and the Horseman saved me."

Ichabod lost some of his anger. "Katrina sent him? "

Abbie pulled free of his gripped and turned to get her robe. He tried not to look at her deep brown skin but he failed. She was magnificent and curvy. He let his eyes roam up her legs and over her plump backside that he dreamed of rubbing his flesh against and then inside her body. Suddenly a bright white robe covered her body.

"No."

Ichabod raised his gaze to her eyes and glared at her. "Pray tell how you discovered this?"

Abbie pulled the ties of the robe tight. "He told me so."

Ichabod raised an eyebrow and moved closer to Abbie as she gently rubbed the aching scar "You….talked to him; the Headless Horseman."

"He has a head and he said that his name was Abraham. He saved me from Moloch's pets and then he stopped the bleeding."

He had touched her. Anger flowed through Ichabod's body as Abbie continued rubbing the aching wound. Abraham would know where they were at all times because of this mark. A frown filled his face but then it slowly turned into a smile. "If he can know where you are Miss Mills then we will know where he is. "

Abbie laid her hand over the scar and suddenly sat down on her bed. Crane quickly kneeled before her. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be alright." Abbie lowered her head. Strong hands threaded through her hair and moved it from her face. He held her face in his hands as she raised her head.

"If I were with you none of this would be happening now Abbie. However we can use this to our advantage."

He expected her to show more happiness but she seemed apprehensive. Ichabod smoothed his hands over her hair placing it behind her ears. "Is there something that you are not telling me Leftenant?"

"He could have killed me anytime that he wanted but he saved me and brought me home. I don't understand why. He said Katrina had nothing to do with it. Maybe she found a way to control him."

"Katrina maybe powerful but she is no match for the power of the Horseman. Moloch has a new plan perhaps. He wants to trick us into trusting Abraham."

"Wouldn't Katrina know?"

Ichabod slowly pulled his hands from her face and hair. "I fear that her relationship with Abraham is not as strong as it once was. I have not been in communication with her since last month. Henry is around more than usual."

Abbie saw the distress on his face, reached out, and touched his cheek. Ichabod laid his hand over hers and stared into her eyes. A tingling warmth flowed through his body as he stared at her smiling face. His joy at her touch soon gave way to guilt. He felt guilty that harm had come to her and marred her beautiful skin. He should have been there.

"I know that you miss her but she is strong and can take care of herself."

"Yes I know and that is why I am staying here tonight."

Abbie pulled her hand away. "What… Crane!"

Ichabod stood. "I will not have you marred and assaulted again Miss Mills. You will not leave my sight again."

* * *

><p>The darkness of the hidden cave did not deter the two men from Henry's Hessian group from standing before the two way mirror. Moloch had summoned them to this place. Edward the leader stepped forward and recited the words and Moloch appeared before them. The massive white beast looked down upon his minions<p>

"Have you found the goblet?" The deep voice echoed throughout the cave.

Edward pulled the golden goblet from the box that his assistant held. He bowed his head and lifted the goblet up to Moloch. The demon lord ran one of his clawed fingers over his right wrist and black blood fell from the wound and into the cup. Once the cup was full, Edward replaced the lid on the goblet and returned the vessel to the box.

"You will take this blood to the place where Lord Milan lies. You will pour the life giving blood on his resting place and he will do the rest."

"My master shall we inform Henry of your plans."

Moloch looked down at Edward. "No, I have something else I wish for him to do. Do as I have instructed and this world shall be ours."

The two men bowed and waited for Moloch to step back through the mirror before they left the cave. Henry would be angry with them for ceasing this opportunity to strike against the witnesses but this was what Moloch wanted. Edward held the box as the two got into their SUV and drove towards the abandoned cemetery six miles away from the cave.

"This deed will grant us a seat in which to watch the world fall." Edward smiled as he spoke to the rest of the Hessian in the vehicle. He reached in the box and pulled out the goblet.

"This goblet will bring our lord Moloch all he desires and we shall watch her moan in agony for eternity."


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

The pain was like nothing that he had ever felt before in his life. His skin felt as if it had regrown after a horrific burning. Abraham dropped to his knees holding his head as the veins and muscles in his neck reconnected again to his body. Henry kneeled beside him with his hand on his shoulder chanting words to try and lessen the pain but it was futile. Abraham's entire body shook as wails of pain ripped from his mouth. The power that accompanied the pain only prolonged his agony. Henry added more fervor to his words as the white fog began to roll down the street and enveloped the Horseman.

"Abraham," the blonde haired man did not answer as he lay on the ground with his eyes closed. Henry laid his hand on Abraham's chest and felt his very strong heartbeat. He was whole now and would do his own mind. Moloch would come for him once he felt the lost connection. He would know then that his horseman of death was free and now his greatest enemy. Abraham opened his eyes and stared up at the full moon. The night seemed different to him now. Life seemed to flourish instead of death. He felt Henry shaking him trying to get his attention. Abraham focused his gaze on his friend.

"Abraham are you okay?"

"I feel… freedom."

Henry smiled down at him and then helped him sit up. A sound coming from Abbie's home made both men stare in that direction as Henry helped the Horseman stand. Ichabod walked from the house angry and swatting at imaginary entities. Something controlled him. Something sinister and dangerous would take his life. Abraham watched the spectacle for a moment before turning towards Henry. The Warlock refused to look at his friend. He did not need to speak a word to Abraham because he already knew that Ichabod was in the grip of a powerful hex. The guilty warlock could feel the frown that crossed the Horseman's face. Henry threw his hands up and faced Abraham. "This was before I knew that you coveted Miss Abigail Mills."

"He will die"

Henry looked at his father as he stumbled around as if drunk. "Death is not my objective."

"Who is the hex for?"

"Both my father and the witch,"

"You must remove it. As much as I would love to see him suffer, I do not wish to see her worry about him. I cannot take his head now. You must remove the hex."

A deep frown appeared across Henry's brow. This was his greatest spell because it grew stronger when his father was around Abigail. "He will be weak."

"Then you will protect him." War looked at his master as if expecting him to agree with the Horseman of death. Henry's disgust was on his face for all to see. His body shook with anger at the thought of protecting Ichabod Crane.

"How can you ask me to do that? He abandoned me. He has no love for me."

"He did not know that you existed Henry. The Ichabod that I knew would not have left you behind. You are his blood. You are his seed. How can you want your father to suffer?" Henry turned from Abraham and stared at his pathetic father standing at the end of Abigail's walkway staring blankly at her door. He wanted to go back inside her home.

"You think this will help you win Abigail?

"It will keep him away and I can show her that I have changed."

Henry turned away from his father and studied his friend. He had purpose and direction now. The only problem with that was that his desires would get them killed. "You can't love her Abraham. Moloch will know and he will come to kill what has occupied his favorite. He would kill me but you he would try to turn back to his will. You are his most powerful rider. If he can't have you no one will."

"It is not love Henry…not yet. She is still untrusting of me and Moloch wants her."

"I often wondered if you could see his mind."

Abraham glanced at Henry then returned his gaze to Abbie's house. "I can see what he wants and he wants Abigail to rule the underworld with him in constant agony."

The demon War turned and stared at the Horseman of death along with his master. "You intend to kill him. You intend to kill Moloch. If you can see his mind then he can see yours."

"He sees what he wants not what is there. He is blinded by his own desires."

"He will not always be this way. He will know about your desires and seek to destroy them."

Abraham frowned at Henry's words. He had just found freedom and he would not give it up so easily. He would find a way to free himself completely and save Abigail from Moloch's darkness. "He has given his blood to raise the Lord Milan. His history is full of rape and consumption of beautiful young fertile women. Those that were not with child in two months, he devoured. This abomination will not be tamed by Moloch's blood he will continue his own evil. He will go after Abigail himself."

Henry was skeptical. "How will he do this? He cannot come into this world without help."

Abraham turned towards the disbelieving warlock. "He has your Hessian. They will raise the abomination to walk this earth."

Henry growled in anger and War's body engulfed with fire. "Do you know where Lord Milan is buried?"

"No, that is why you must protect Ichabod. Moloch's attempts to take Abigail will not cease. He would even try to harm your father. Until he is stronger, you must look after him." Henry sighed roughly and returned his attention to the dazed and confused Ichabod standing before the lieutenant's house. He was vulnerable in this state and that did not help Abraham.

"Milan's grave would be the furthest place from a Christian burial. I would start at the darkest places." Abraham nodded and Henry walked towards his demon War as he grabbed hold of Ichabod in a hard grip to stop him from fighting against them. They maneuvered their captive into the jeep's passenger seat. Ichabod laid his head back on the seat totally exhausted from his journey to Abigail's house. She kept telling him that something was different about him. He did not understand her words but he did feel strange when he left her home. Something drained his will and strength to do what he wanted. Ichabod turned towards Henry as he got into the car.

"What ar…ae…are you do…."

Henry frowned at the confused man that passed out after he delivered the short sentence. He then turned his gaze to the horseman of death watching him. "For your sake Abraham I will do as you ask. I hope that Miss Abigail Mills is worth the pain that we will endure."

The jeep's engine roared to life and Henry pulled away from the curb and drove off towards Ichabod's cabin in the woods.

War walked towards Abraham ready to do his bidding. "Start in the northern woods and destroy any evil that you find there. I will join you in the hunt later."

War's mount walked up to them and the demon climbed into the saddle and galloped away.

* * *

><p>Abraham stood alone on Abigail's street feeling the power running through his body. He flexed the muscles all over his body and clenched his hands into fists. He was whole. He was free. Abraham looked down at his redcoat and felt oppression from its cloth. He loosened the strap holding the sheath to his back and he lowered the apparatus holding his axe to the ground. The red material on his arms held only the memory of hatred and oppression. This Redcoat stood for everything that Moloch wanted and nothing of his desires. Abraham removed the jacket and tossed it away. The white shirt and pants were slightly dirty and ripped but he was still presentable. He removed the ribbon holding his hair into place. The white blonde hairs flowed down to his shoulder and covered his face. The feeling of being untethered overwhelmed him and Abraham closed his eyes, lifted his head to the sky, and exhaled. He could not return to his home with Katrina. She would sense the change and Abraham had no idea if Moloch could read her so it was best if he stayed away. Of course, Henry had suggested long ago that he leave the witch in his house. His reasons were not similar to that of Abraham. Henry wanted to torture her. Abraham's presence was the only thing keeping the witch from pain. He remembered that Henry had told him of the Van Brunt's family wealth. He had land as far as his eye could see here in Sleepy Hollow and had arranged for him to claim them. On the nights when Abraham was not following Abigail, he would ride by and see all the provisions that Henry had made to his property. He had servants and caretakers waiting for him to arrive. Now that he had his head, Abraham Van Brunt could become the half man half demon that he wanted to be. The woman that he coveted would see him as truthful and her defiance would slip away. He hoped not too quickly he did delight in her fight against him. He would still require Henry's help and knew that the warlock would not hesitate to do as he asked no matter how angry he became.<p>

Abraham opened his eyes and stared at the full moon. Tonight was a good night to hunt a demon and lioness. The former British Redcoat bent down, grabbed the sheath holding his axe, and walked towards the den of his lioness.

* * *

><p>She thought that she would have to shoot Ichabod to get him to leave her home. There was definitely something wrong with him. His reaction to her rejecting all his reasons for staying with her were all filled with violence. A sigh of relief filled her house when she heard Jenny's jeep finally drive away. She did not want to look outside because that would make him think that she had changed her mind. A rare feeling of safety filled her body as she walked towards the kitchen to check on the food in the over it was cooking up nicely. She began setting out her plate and silverware when the doorbell rang. The feeling of safety disappeared and the scar on her breasts throbbed but Abbie ignored it. It was only a nuisance and she was going to treat it as such because it had not stopped throbbing since the Horseman left her home. She placed her had on the knob and angrily turned it and threw the door open. The giant slight tanned blonde haired Adonis that stood in her doorway dressed in a slightly dirty white shirt and pants said nothing as his stark blue eyes burned through her soul. His shoulder length white blonde hair obscured his hard chiseled face but not his eyes. Her state of dress he was not expecting. She only wore a flimsy white robe that at the moment was open. He saw the ripe brown abundant breast alert with surprise and fear because of his presence. His eyes travelled down her fearful body his desires to have this woman filled his body. Her toned legs were bare and the soft skin there he wanted to kiss and lick until he reached the sweetness between her thighs. A soft growl escaped Abraham as he raised his eyes up her body and towards her face. Abbie could see his thick muscles gearing up for a fight and she decided not to disappoint him. She tried to close the door but his left hand stopped it and he stepped inside her home. Abraham set his axe against the wall beside the door. Abbie released the door and turned to run towards her bedroom but the Horseman was too quick and caught her around the waist with his right arm. Her back crashed into his hard muscled chest and he held her feet from the floor. Silky midnight hair flew into his face and Abraham caught the scent of lavender and breathed in deep. Her flailing body and blood curling screams only made him hold her tighter. Abbie's nails dug deep into the thick skin on his hands but he felt nothing. His skin felt like steel to her. She continued kicking her feet hoping to hit the sensitive spot between his thighs but he was conscious of that and easily blocked her legs from her target.<p>

"LET ME GO!"

Abraham's left arm wrapped around her body and pinned her scratching hands to her body. Abbie groaned in frustration when she could not move to fight him. She then tried to hit his face with the back of her head. Abraham sank his teeth into the side of her neck and received a cry of surprise more than pain. He was being careful not to draw blood, although he could easily rip her vein from her neck. His lips touched the spot that he had just marked her.

"If I wanted to harm you I would have long ago Abigail." His deep voice filled her house even drowned out the sound of her labored breathing. Abbie tried again to move but it was pointless and her body went limp spent from its exertion to escape her enemy. As she rested in his arms, she could feel all the muscles in his chest contracting. The heat from his body began to envelope hers and renewed her fight against his strength.

"I don't …trust you!"

She felt his lips again on that spot on her neck that he had marked her and her body stiffened. He held her tighter to his heat and Abbie felt light headed from the lack of air. "If I wanted to harm you, you would be dead already and I would be speaking with Moloch about my piece of earth to rule. I am here with you to keep up safe from harm."

Her body became less combative and Abraham relaxed his grip and allowed her a breath. Abbie gasped as the precious air entered her lungs.

Abraham buried his nose into her hair and breathed deep of its scent. "Was killing Corbin keeping me safe?"

She felt the disruption in his power but he still held her tight enough to prevent her from escaping. She waited for his reply. She expected him to let her go but he did not. His hard breath moved her hair forwards towards her face.

"His murder was not of my free will. I am free of Moloch's power. I am free to do my own will and I will do what I wish."

Abbie grimaced as his grip once again tightened around her body. The anger in her body was at an all-time high as she fought to free herself from the heat invading her body and making her warm and relaxed.

"What you want is no con….cern of mine! I don't want your help or your protection!"

His embrace suddenly left her body. Abbie gasped when she felt his strong hands turn her around so that she could look into his eyes. Abbie felt her feet touch the floor as she stared up into his dark and angry eyes. Her hands found the edges of her robe and pulled the fabric close to her scantily clothed body. He held her very close as he continued to stare into her eyes.

"Without me you would be with Moloch, inside his lair right now, screaming in pain and agony as he pleasured himself in your body."

He let her go when he saw that she understood what he was saying. She backed away from him with the look of terror on her face. Abraham advanced towards her. The scar throbbed on her chest and Abbie moaned at the pain that filled her body. It was trying to tell her something but she had no idea what, all she knew was that it hurt. When Abraham tried to touch her, she placed her left hand on his chest to stop him from backing her into the wall behind her but her defense did nothing. Her back touched the wall and Abraham's body touched hers. He moved her hand away from the scar and gently ran his fingers over the healing mark. The pain stopped and Abbie released the breath that she held. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly. The scar was not reacting to the Horseman it was reacting to danger. How could it not see him as dangerous?

'"You are his Horseman of death you are of his evil. You are no different whether it was your will or not to kill Corbin."

Abraham looked up from the scar and stared into her dark eyes. He could see hatred and anger growing inside of them. "Your hatred I understand. You loved him and Moloch took him away from you. If I could bring him back I would but I lack that power to raise the dead."

"There is no difference between you and Moloch." She did not scream at him mainly because she was tired from fighting him right now.

"I do not wish to have you screaming in pain as I take my pleasure inside your body. I wish for you to have pleasure also. I will give you more pleasure than you can take."

His words caused a momentary lapse in her breathing. Her arms lost their strength and fell to her sides. Abraham placed the palms of his hands on the wall on either side of her waist and stared down at her watching her body tremble with fear and curiosity.

"Wh…what?"

"If I was evil why would I save you? Why would I risk so much to be near you? Why would I be here with you instead of with Katrina as Moloch wants?"

Abbie said nothing as she stared up into the darkening blue eyes of her enemy. Why was she just standing there staring up at him when he had just uttered those repulsive words to her? There was no way that he would ever touch her. She did not care what he wanted. She did not care if he was free of Moloch. He wanted something from her that she would never give to anyone ever again especially the Horseman of death.

"Get out."

"I am not leaving you unguarded for any reason. I do not car that you fear me or loathe me. You will suffer my presence for as long as it is needed."

He saw her tremble at his words. ""I want you to leave and I am asking not screaming at you as I should be. You have no right to be in my home. If you are not evil then you will grant my req…"

"No, I will not leave you in danger."

The doorbell rang. Abbie's eyes shifted towards the door and relief washed over her body blocking out the rolling nausea and excitement warring inside of her. Her eyes reverted to the giant man holding her to the wall with his body. She could smell his power growing.

"Crane will kill you when he sees you."

The left corner of his lips raised in a smirk. "You jest with me now?"

Abbie frowned at his words even though she knew he spoke the truth. He had no earthly competitors for dominance. She turned her head away as he lowered his head towards hers. She felt his lips on her ear and his deep voice made her skin form goose bumps and tingle. "Answer the door,"

He slowly pulled his body from hers allowing it move against her before completely moving away. Abbie looked at him as he back away far enough so that she could go to the door. She pushed her body from the wall and prayed that it was Ichabod at the door. She slowly walked to the door not wanting her guest to think that she was trying to escape. She noticed the axe in the sheath laying against the door frame. Her mind began formulating a plan to get the weapon and kill the Horseman.

Abbie slowly turned the knob and opened the door. Luke stood there wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He carried flowers and wore a big smile on his face. He was uninvited and did not care. Luke looked at her tied silk robe and excitement ran though his body. He had come just in time. He could smell food cooking in the kitchen and his woman ready and waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?" Abbie's arms instinctively surrounded her body. He walked towards her and Abbie backed away. Luke stepped into her house despite the look of anger and fear on Abbie's face.

"I am here for dinner and I won't take no for an answer." As he closed the door, Abraham stepped into his path and stared down the smaller and shorter man. Luke raised his head and stared in the angry dark blue eyes staring down at him. He knew this man. He had seen him at the police station. His lawyer Henry Parrish had introduced Abraham Van Brunt to the Sheriff. He was the only living heir to the Van Brunt fortune. He was a sought after man. What the fuck was he doing in Abbie's home? She was not at the station when he arrived several weeks back. Why was she dressed for bed and preparing dinner? Was she his dessert?

"What answer will you take and will you take it from me?"

Abbie's feet rooted to the floor as she watched the scene before her. Where she debated about shooting Ichabod, she knew that she had no such attack of conscious about shooting Luke. It seemed that only a bullet or Horseman could relieve the man of believing that he had a second chance with her.

The flowers in Luke's hand fell to the floor as he chuckled nervously. He had not brought his gun. He doubted any of his police training would get this man under control. Van brunt was very much in shape and very pissed off with him. The bravado displayed at the front door disappeared. "I meant nothing by tha remark at the door Mr. Van Brunt."

Abraham continued staring down at his possible rival. He folded his arms across his chest to stop the desire to grab the man by the neck and squeeze. Luke's eyes grew wide when the muscles under the white shirt bulged from the man's simple action. "You know my name but I do not know yours."

"Luke Morales I work with Abbie. I did not know that you knew her."

"Miss Mills and I have been acquainted for a while now. She has however, never mentioned you."

Luke nervously chuckled and looked back at Abbie standing there looking as if she did not know what to do. Luke returned his gaze to Van Brunt. "She likes her privacy."

"No, I didn't mention you because there is nothing to tell." Luke did not look at her as the words came from her lips. She just wanted him to work harder at getting her back. She wanted him jealous. She wanted him to sweat.

Abraham looked at Abbie standing beside the door wearing a frown. It pleased him that she did not want this man. Her anger towards this man fueled his own. His dark eyes returned to his frightened rival. "Anyone could tell that Miss Mills has no desire for you. After all her state of dress says so much."

They heard Abbie's gasp but ignored it. Luke frowned. She was always trying to do better and him. So far, she had never tried to date anyone after he broke up with her. He had made sure that no one ever tried to steal her heart. He wanted his second chance ever since he had seen her with the first British man; now this second British man instill more fear and uncertainty in Luke, more than he cared to acknowledge. He was unknown just like the first guy but he seemed much darker. Luke did not care if he had money. Abbie did not care about that stuff. "Although it is none of your business people deserve second chances."

"I agree but some people should know when they are not going to get it." Abraham's face showed some emotion. Abbie saw the hard jawline and the tightening of his muscles. What was keeping him from breaking Luke's neck or some other body part? She did not believe that he was not evil anymore or had a will of his own.

"I think that you should leave now Luke."

Luke looked back at her and smiled. "You are concerned about my health. You think that I am afraid of Conan."

"Yes," the deep voice of Abraham filled the room. Abbie moved towards the door and glared at Luke.

"I want you to leave…now." Luke moved towards the door and then turned back and looked at Abraham once enough space was between them. "Is he what you want Abbie."

The door opened and Luke glared down at her. "You need to find a woman more in your class Van Brunt. Miss Mills is far beneath any man's standards."

She wanted to slap him but Abraham moved forward as Luke quickly stepped onto the porch outside. Abraham filled the door frame with his body.

"How quickly your desire turns when she rejects you. I expected as much from you, you being a man of little strength of will or character." Abraham moved closer to Luke to whisper to him.

"She will forget you forever when I touch her."

"You touch me and that is assault." Luke backed up further.

Abraham smiled but it held no amusement. He backed away and the door slammed in Luke's face.

Abbie used all her strength to try to lift the axe from the sheath but it would not bulge. This weapon was truly under a spell that only responded to the Horseman. Bone crushing hands easily pulled hers away from the axe. Abbie fought against his hold groaning in frustration as he easily gained dominance over her. He held her tightly in their original position with her back to his chest. A beeping noise came from the kitchen followed by an intoxicating aroma.

Abraham relaxed his grip. "Something in your kitchen requires your attention."

"Its dinner," her voice was breathless as she rubbed her hands.

Abraham stared at her body in the robe. "Dress and we shall have dinner together."

* * *

><p>He loved her lasagna. He also loved the homemade garlic bread. He said nothing about the gun he clearly saw strapped to the inside of her right thigh. He did not care about it right now. He only cared about her curvy body in the revealing red dress that she wore. She wore it on purpose to distract him from the weapon. Abraham was willing to play her game for a while. He let his eyes roam across her curves as she walked around the kitchen placing the dishes in the sink. His eyes caressed her plump backside and the comfort of his uniform bottoms became nonexistent. He loved the way her breasts bounced as she walked towards the table again. The abundant flesh made his mouth water for more than just lasagna. His body responded to her sitting down very slowly so that he could watch the way her body moved. She had placed her hair on the top of her head. Only wisps escaped the bondage of the bun. Her long neck still showed his bite. He had no doubt that she had seen the evidence when she lifted her hair from her shoulders. Abraham wiped his mouth and stared at her as she leaned forwards to pick up the wine bottle and pour more wine in her glass. Her move was unnecessary but greatly appreciated by Abraham. He loved her breasts. She knew that he loved them. He saw her resolve weaken a bit when the scar glowed and caused her pain.<p>

"It is cleaning Moloch's poison from your blood. It also tells you when danger is near. However in three days' time it will leave your body and all you will have is me to protect you from all harm."

Abraham stared into her dark eyes as he picked up his wine glass and took a sip. "Really is that supposed to comfort me?"

She slowly sipped her wine diverting her eyes from his lustful gaze. He could feel her strength failing and the fear of what she was doing warring with her need to prevail against him.

Abraham set down his glass as he continued staring at the beauty across from him. 'I will comfort you."

Something deep and heated ran through her belly at his words. Abbie's hands shook and she set her glass down. She was losing her nerve and he was getting too involved in this mood. Fear began to take over her body as the feeling inside ventured to the flesh between her thighs. For years, her body had been silent, in a coma. Why wake now?

"You are an excellent cook."

Abbie slowly raised her head and looked across the table at her enemy as he moved his wine glass aside. His eyes were still dark and his body was gearing for an attack. She wanted to calm him down so that she could attack first.

"Thank you,"

"Why won't you say my name?"

His question stunned her for a moment. Her reaction had to show on her face. She could feel her eyes widen. She turned away from him and then picked up her wine glass. Her heartbeat increased, as did her breathing why was he asking her this question. Her saying his name meant nothing to her. Her body tingled with fear and something else. Even though she had the weapon, she felt utterly defenseless against him. "Abraham,"

He smiled as she quickly took another sip of wine. Her voice was timid. "I love your body and the way it moves. You like when I watch you."

Abbie set the glass down and frowned at him with the most menacing face that she could muster. "I like nothing about you. Your attention on me makes my skin crawl."

Abraham smiled a true smile. "I make you wet."

She did not know why she disregarded all the other parts of her plan to get him into a very compromising position then strike. He had struck a nerve and she needed to shut him up. Her hand moved below the table. "There is nothing but hatred for you in my body."

Abraham continued smiling as the scar on her breast warned him of her ill intentions towards him. He failed to tell her that the scar alerted him to whatever she did or was thinking to do to him.

"In time there will be all of me inside your body."

Those words were all that she could stand from the man across the table. She gripped the butt of the gun "You are wasting your time and energy trying to harm me."

Abbie stared into the dark blue eyes of Abraham for what seemed like an eternity. She felt her resolve slip somewhat as she continued staring at him. However when the butt of the gun slipped in her hand she remembered her plan. She pulled it from the holster on her right thigh and brought it from under the table. Abraham stood and grabbed her from across the table. He easily lifted her over the barrier and planted her before him. Abbie screamed and fought for control of the gun. He easily pulled it out of her grasp, crushed the metal in his hand, and then threw it to the floor. He slammed her down on the table. A cry of surprise and pain escaped her. He watched her dazed expression cause her to close her eyes. He had not meant to hurt her but it was nice this once to have her complaint. He studied her face. He liked how soft her body was. Abraham lowered his lips to her neck and breathed in her soft scent that he wanted to cover with his own

"I am too strong for you to fight against but by all means my lioness ...fight me if you must."

Abbie slowly opened her eyes when the black dots that she had seen earlier from his forceful move disappeared. She felt his lips on her neck and squirmed against him. Heat and revulsion ran through her body at frightening rates. "I thought you said that you would not harm me."

Abraham continued kissing her neck. "Allow me to make amends to you. "

His lips travelled up her neck and Abbie turned her head away the moment his lips were about to touch hers. Instead of perusing her lips, he had stopped. Abbie cautiously turned her head and stare up at him. His gaze focused on nothing particular but she could tell that he was speaking with someone. Abraham suddenly looked down at her.

"You must stay here tomorrow." All of his oppressive weight left her body and Abbie slowly sat up with her hand on her abdomen. The butterflies within her made standing shaky. "What is wrong?"

Abraham frowned at her question. "You don't trust me so why would you want to know anything."

Abbie slid off the table and stood with caution. Once she was sure her legs would hold her weight she glared up at her enemy. "You hurt me so you owe me the reason."

Abraham stared down at her for a moment debating if her argument should even affect him. Abbie was about to return to her bedroom for another weapon when he spoke.

"Your life is in danger." He began walking out of the kitchen. Abbie followed behind him taking double steps to his one.

"My life is always in danger!"

His quick turn made her crash into his body. She felt his arm around her waist to keep her standing. "This danger you will not escape. It will hunt you until it finds you.'

He saw the concern on her face. Maybe she was starting to believe him. "What is hunting me?"

Abraham ran his fingers over his mark on her beautiful dark skin. He felt her tremble from the contact. "A demon with only one purpose is hunting you. He might have Moloch's blood but his will is all his own. He will hunt you until he has you."

"What's to stop him from coming here?" She knocked his hand away from her neck after realizing that he was the one making her feel calm despite the words that he spoke.

"A most powerful hex keeps you unspoiled. You will be safe here." Abraham released her and started walking away.

The heat that surrounded her body left her. She felt alone for the first time in a long time. Her arms wrapped around her body and she could not understand why. "What about Crane?"

"It is not hunting him. I will leave and hunt it down but you must stay here."

Her arms fell away from her body as anger took over. She was not some helpless woman. She tried to take shots at the most evil demon on earth. She was not afraid. With determined steps, Abbie caught up to Abraham and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. He stopped walking and looked down at her. Her dark eyes held anger. She was ripe with it. "I have a job to do! I a…"

His lips were hard on hers. His right arm held her tight and secure as his kiss dominated all thoughts. Her arms were on his chest but she did not have the strength to push him away. His bone crushing left hand gently held the back of her neck and prevented her from turning away from his lips. He kissed her until her desire to push him away disappeared. Her body softened in his arms as he slowly pulled his lips away from hers.

"I need you to stay here. His voice was deep and full of emotion.

Abbie slowly opened her eyes and stared up at Abraham. Her hands suddenly came up and tried to claw out his eyes. Abraham grabbed her wrists with his hands. She struggled in his grasp as he backed her into the wall. He placed her wrists on the wall on either side of her head. Abbie started to talk but Abraham's lips claimed her again. His big muscled body grinded against hers and forced a muffled shriek from her. A deep groan escaped his throat and rumbled through her body. Abbie tried to melt into the wall behind her but that would never stop the realization that this…. thing wanted her. She could feel it in every muscle on his powerful body as it rubbed against her. Her body trembled and responded with softness the harder he moved against her. Abbie moaned in irritation when she felt a painful longing beginning to evolve in the pit of her belly and spread lower through her body. He did not stop kissing her even when he felt her submit to him. He craved the feel of her soft body against his. Her irritated moan became softer and Abraham only pulled millimeters from her lips this time. Her eyes slowly opened and revealed her lustful longings to him.

"You will stay here. I cannot risk this demon taking you where I cannot follow."

If he thought that he was finish showing her that he was the dominate one Abraham would soon learn that he was wrong. Abbie gathered the defiance left in her body and frowned at him. "I do….not… care what…you cannot …risk!"

Her breasts heaved from the exertion of her speaking. Abraham moved both of her wrists to one hand above her head. He lowered his left hand to the scar above her right breast. Abbie closed her eyes and sucked in air through clenched teeth. The scar ached and Abraham's touch only evoked longing in the flesh between her thighs. He watched her struggle against giving in to him. He smiled he loved her defiance.

"You will stay here…yes."

Abbie frowned and opened her eyes. She glared up at him. "I to… have a will of my …own."

The ripping of the fabric of her dress produced a scream from the defiant lieutenant. Abraham's lips brutally assaulted hers again. His body moved slowly against hers. His bone crushing hand very gently caressed her exposed right breast. She submitted faster and his kiss softened. He felt her body respond with softness and her moan came without annoyance or irritation. Again, he pulled millimeters away from her lips. She was flawless from this distance. She had submitted to him.

"I know that your defiance shall return but it will not serve you well right now. You must stay." His voice was quiet as he again kissed her until her legs wobbled and his free arm had to hold her on her feet. Abraham pulled his lips from hers and trailed a path of kisses to her ear. He softened his desire filled voice but it still sounded raspy.

"I cannot have my attention divided looking for this demon Abigail."

* * *

><p>She heard him leave her home. She did not remember dressing for bed but here she was laying in the center of her bed in a short silk night gown. Her body felt alone and her arms wrapped around her frame trying to comfort it. Maybe he was telling the truth. Something was hunting her. Abbie rolled onto her side and pulled the blankets closer trying to reproduce the heat that came from Abraham's body. Annoyance ran through her body. She just knew that he had done something to her mind and perhaps her body as well. She would never let him kiss her and then continue to let him kiss her because he wanted too. She was so stupid to try to use her body to hurt him. Abbie cried out into her dark empty room for all the dumb decisions that she had made that evening. She could not believe that she agreed to stay home tomorrow. He was so persuasive when he wanted to be. She would not let him do this to her again. The scar above her right breast began to ache and forced Abbie to sit up in bed and place her hand over it. The ache turned to searing pain and forced her out of the bed. A scream tore from her lips as she fell to the floor riving in pain.<p>

* * *

><p>Edward and the Hessian stood in the woods behind Abbie's house watching for any visitors. They had seen no one for about an hour now. "Lord Milan had tracked her here but could not enter the house. He said a hex lays upon it that he cannot break."<p>

Patrick walked up next to Edward with three glass bottles full of gasoline and a rag hanging from the tops of the bottles. He smiled at his fellow Hessian as he took a lighter from his pocket. "If he cannot go in then she must come out."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Please excuse any errors that may exist in this chapter. It is very long. Thank you for staying interested!<p> 


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

The pain from the scar forced her onto her stomach. Her limbs then took on a life of their own and she stared at her arms as they reached out and she started crawling under her bed. Abbie fought against the unseen entity controlling her body but she could not stop herself. The scar wanted her in a certain position and her arms and legs moved to those desired places as something crashed through her bedroom window. Abbie hands suddenly covered her ears as the air in the room became electric with energy. Fire engulfed the room as the objects thrown inside her home exploded. She could not hear herself screaming because of the roaring fire raging around the bed. She was untouched by the flames. Her body perfectly placed beneath the bed.

Edward and the Hessian waited in the woods across the street from Abbie's front door. She would have to exit this way to escape the flames. They could see the fire rising in the house. Smoke began filling the living room. Soon her neighbors would rouse from their dinners and come to see what was happening. They did not need prying eyes and more obstacles to prevent Lord Milan from his mission. Patrick looked down the street and saw people running outside with their cell phones calling for help. The Hessian became unnerved when more people ran towards the house screaming for Miss Mills.

"You aimed too close to her bedroom. What if she is injured Moloch will kill us."

Edward glared at Patrick and then looked back at the rest of the Hessian. "We will wait right here. She is alive and we will deliver her to Lord Milan."

* * *

><p>Abbie stood behind some trees on the south side of her house watching it burn. The hex on her home would not protect her now. Her home soon would be ashes. A sigh of lament escaped her as she watched the roof cave in under the intense heat beneath it. The scar had saved her life. It took control of her and half dragged and walked her into the kitchen and out the window there. Her favorite part of her home was now burning to the ground. Abbie placed her right hand over the aching scar. Abraham said that it would protect her. Her eyes closed as she rested against the tree. Maybe he did want to keep her safe. The aching turned into full blown pain. Abbie opened her eyes and bit her bottom lip to keep quiet as she scanned the darkness around her. The growling that came from the blackness made the hairs on the back of her neck raise with fright. Her body broke out in sweats. She could feel and hear the leaves beneath her bare feet as she shuffled her them trying to back closer to the tree behind her. Why would Abraham leave her here alone if he knew the demon could track her outside her house? She was bait. He knew that it would come here. Abbie strained her eyes to see into the dark but she saw nothing. The scar throbbed with warning.<p>

A moan of pleasure followed another growl. A scratchy voice filled the darkness that surrounded Abbie. "Yum…. You smell so ripe, female. Soooo beautiful, soooo frightened."

Abbie panicked and started running towards her house but she did not have control of her limbs. She suddenly found herself stumbling deeper into the forest. She was fighting the control and the thing chasing her was gaining. The crackling leaves and breaking branches behind her told her that soon she would see what was hunting her. She gave up her doubts about Abraham. This did not mean that she believed him but just this once she would. Her bare feet began flying over the sharp rocks and leaf litter. She felt nothing as the cold wind blew and part of the night gown caught on branches and ripped away from her body leaving marks on her thighs and stomach. She could see nothing behind her or in front of her. She had no idea where she was going but she knew that she would get there.

Her body crashed through branches unaffected by the cuts and scratches the sharp points caused on her skin. Her hands suddenly raised above head and grabbed a thick low hanging branch. She continued running pulling it toward the ground as she moved along the leaf litter. The deep breathing behind her became stronger. Abbie ducked her head and let go of the branch. She felt the hands of her pursuer skim her loose hair as the thick tree branch slammed into his face and knocked him backwards. The roar from the creature ratcheted up her fear and Abbie's leg moved faster. The speed that she traveled was unnatural. Her body would not be able to sustain it for much longer. Her hands and arms raised in front of her face in the darkness and her eyes closed as branches and limbs scraped by her face and body. She finally broke through the blackness of the woods and ran for a few more feet in the moonlit clearing before she collapsed on the ground exhausted beyond anything that she had ever known. Abbie placed the palms of her hands on the cold earth and slowly turned her head to look back through her hair the way she had come. If it came through the trees, she would have to run again. She could only hear her heartbeat slamming into her chest and her hard pants as she stared at the quiet tree line. Fear was the only thing keeping her conscious. The scar throbbed but she had no energy to heed its warning.

Silence filled the blackness and Abbie relaxed and laid her head on the ground. A horrific scream forced her to start crawling on the ground. She heard the thing break through the trees. She stopped crawling and slowly turned her head to see what was hunting her. Blood dripped from his red colored skeleton like body. He wore dirty ill-fitting clothing over his lesion and sore covered frame. He had no nose or mouth but could breathe and talk very well. He was bald except for a tuft of hair at the top of his head. His eyes were of different sizes but both could see Abbie in the darkness. Clawed fingers lifted the ripped piece of her night gown to his face. Two holes appeared and he breathed in her scent.

"Yum….soooo sweet…. Soooo ripe…" He heard her weak attempt to scream and chuckled. He watched her try to crawl away and chuckled again.

"Aww my sweet beauty there is no need for you to flee. You should rejoice. Moloch's wants you all to himself."

Lord Milan raised the fabric to the holes in his face again and breathed deeply again. "But I have other plans my beautiful ripe female. I will bless you with my seed and you shall continue my line. You have picked the most perfect setting for our child's conception. Fucking by moonlight is one of my specialties."

The fabric fell from his hand as he raced towards Abbie on the ground. Her voice returned to her as her lungs filled with air and her scream travelled the length of the woods. Lord Milan reached for Abbie as he sped towards her but he met an unbreakable force at the object of his desire.

Abraham backhanded the lanky demon and sent his body twirling back to the darkness of the woods. His body crashed into the hard bark and splintered into pieces. Abbie clung to Abraham as he kneeled and picked her up from the ground. He held her tighter hearing her whimpers of pain. He could see the cuts on her skin and feet.

"You knew….. You knew that he would come. I was the bait. You left me alone."

Abraham stared down into her frightened and hurt eyes. "I am here now and your fears and doubts will end today."

Lord Milan's broken body began to repair itself with the help of Moloch's blood. His separated hand found his large eye, crawled back to his face, and stuck it back in the socket. The red skeleton body stumbled back towards the moonlit clearing. He saw his attacker with his beauty in his arms. He was trying to comfort her. He was trying to steal her away from him. He saw her first and he would have her first.

"What are you?" The scratchy voice sounded desperate as it limped back and forth pacing as if waiting for something.

"Is she yours? If she is yours you have finnnnnne taste."

Abraham said nothing as he held Abbie secure in his arms. She closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest. She listened to his strong and calm heartbeat and knew then and there that everything would be just fine.

Lord Milan did not approach as he continued pacing. "What does she taste like when she is filled with desire to have you inside of her?"

It was a diversion. Abraham could feel the Hessian approaching behind him. Lord Milan stopped pacing and smiled at Abraham. "She will bear me a child and you will die for interfering with my work."

Two Hessian ran towards Abraham from behind as Lord Milan sped towards them snarling with excitement of having the female to himself. He would not comply with Moloch's wishes. Abraham released Abbie's legs and held her tight against his body suspended from the ground so that her toes barely skimmed the tall grass there. He waited until the last second to move back and let the three attackers collide beside him. Abbie heard the cracking of bone and cries of pain as Abraham moved away from the fallen group. A sword came at his back but Abraham spun away, grabbed the man's hand on the handle with his right hand, and took the sword from him. Abbie gripped onto Abraham's shirt as she buried her face into his chest. She knew that it was best if she just hung on to him. She heard the sword cut through the air and then the thump of the man's head falling from his body and hitting the ground. She felt the Horseman's grip tighten around her waist just to check his grip on her body. His heartbeat was still calm. He was in his element. Death was his name and that was what he would take.

Lord Milan roused from his short slumber, saw the interloper standing a few feet from him, and reached for Abbie's dangling legs. Abraham spun away and sliced through the neck of another Hessian coming at him. He reversed the point of the sword and slammed it into the red skull of Lord Milan. Abraham released the sword and Lord Milan fell to the ground with it protruding from his head.

Abbie flinched when she heard and felt bullets whip by her. Abraham's right arm joined his left around her body. He turned his back to the bullets to protect her. The ground began to tremble as sound of thundering hooves filled the night air. Daredevil raced towards the gunman on the far side of the clearing and stumped the man into a bloody pulp. Lord Milan groaned on the ground as Abraham stepped on his chest avoiding a knife as more Hessian came from the woods to join the fight. They had no idea who he was without his head or axe. Abraham grabbed the closest attacker by the neck and threw him into two others running towards the group. He looked up and saw ten more heading to the fight. Abbie was main concern. If another had a gun, a stray bullet could harm her or worse.

Daredevil stormed into the crowd of Hessian knocking them all to the ground. Abraham grabbed onto the saddle horn with his right hand and used his strength in his arm to pull them both up towards the saddle. He swung his leg over and pulled Abbie across his lap as Daredevil galloped away.

Edward watched from the ground as the man with the white horse disappeared into the black woods with their prize. Pain radiated from his chest as he slowly stood and walked around his moaning and bleeding comrades. Patrick stood beside Lord Milan's motionless body with a sword sticking out of his skull. Edward gripped the handle and quickly let go. Smoke rose from his hands.

"He's dying." Patrick said as the red bones began to disintegrate.

"He needs more blood." Edward said gingerly closing his hands. More Hessian staggered to their feet as Patrick glared at Edward.

"We don't have any more of Moloch's blood we used it all to raise Lord Milan."

"Then we will use other blood,"

"What kind of blood?" Patrick asked helping one of his fellow Hessian stand.

Edward turned away from Patrick and stared down at the broken and weak body of Lord Milan. "Find a woman, a beautiful young woman."'

* * *

><p>Ichabod mumbled incoherent words in his fitful sleep induced by the warlock studying his face. Henry did not know who he looked like more. He clearly had the witch's power but his father's eyes and nose. Henry smiled grateful that he did not look like the witch.<p>

"Abigail,"

She was still on his mind even though Henry had removed the hex. His constant need to involve himself into Miss Mills' life would test Abraham's patience. He could not kill Ichabod Crane because of Miss Mills. Ichabod would annoy the Horseman of death until the end of time. A smiled filled Henry's face. Such an annoyance would be enough payment for all the pain and suffering he experienced because of Abraham's desires.

An odd feeling came over Henry's body and he stood and became still listening to the message from Abraham that ran through his mind. Henry prepared to leave the cabin but Abraham asked him to stay. He needed him to protect Ichabod from harm. He could heal Abigail. Henry set down the jeep keys as the connection to Abraham ended. He returned to his seat at the desk and stared at the wooden surface. Although Abraham had stopped Lord Milan from regenerating, Henry knew that Edward his most cunning officer would know how to repair him. He would require blood from his favorite prey, beautiful young women. The availability of this crop was endless unless Henry instilled fear into the public by reporting the presence of decaying bodies of young women around the city. He knew where the undiscovered bodies of young women laid he had witnessed the killings but had not ordered them. Moloch had butchered the women because of their unwillingness to join his cult. Henry pulled out his phone from his pocket and walked towards the front door heading outside to the woods. The inference would triple with a little help from nature. The call would be untraceable and the public would panic and stay vigilante. Some would stray but most would take heed to the possibility that a killer was on the loose. Lord Milan would not be as strong as he could be with more blood. He was a hard entity to track because of his ability to shapeshift. He was a very dangerous enemy but Henry would help Abraham any way that he could.

* * *

><p>Luke was a mad man searching for Abbie in the woods. The entire police department joined him in the search. Local residents and the fire department also helped with the search of the Hollow woods. The cold and sharp branches did not stop Luke from shining his flashlight into every crevice or dark hole that he lay in his path. He found no trace of Abbie.<p>

"I got a body!"

The voice of the tracker filled the woods and brought everyone to him.

His head is missing." Sheriff Reyes said feeling relief flow through her body. Abbie was one of her finest if not the finest officer that she had. She had known her for a long time and had grown close to her over the years. Her instinct to find her officer was more than occupational it was maternal.

Luke looked a few feet away from the body and saw a piece of material on the ground. He moved towards it but one of the forensic technicians grabbed a bag and put on gloves. He picked up the material and the surrounding leaf litter around it. He ran his hand along the top of the bag to seal it. Sheriff Reyes saw the blood on the material and Luke watched her shoulders slump in worry.

"She's tough and smart. She can get out of trouble. She's alright."

"Who would burn her house down? She had no enemies that I knew of. Was this a stalker of some sort?"

Luke had an idea of who would do this. He had seen the man at Abbie's home. Abraham Van Brunt was the last man with Abbie. She must have rejected him and he in turn burned her house and took her away. It all made sense to him but he knew that the others would say that he was jealous and they would be right. However, they did not know how threatening this man could be all they saw was his good looks and his money. Luke saw what he wanted and he was not about to let him have her. He just knew that Abbie was not here in these woods, and as soon as they finished this search, he was going straight to the Van Brunt mansion and find her.

* * *

><p>Daredevil galloped through the dark woods as if it were daytime. He and Abraham had no trouble seeing in the darkness. Abbie struggled to see anything within inches of her face. Her feet began to throb with pain from the sharp branches and rocks that she ran over in her flight from the creatures that hunted her. Abraham's left arm tightened around her waist when he heard her soft moan of pain.<p>

"What was that?"

Abraham placed his face in her dark hair and breathed in the lavender scent before answering her. "Its name is Lord Milan. He was once a very wealthy man that had everything but an heir. He was not an attractive man so he made a deal with the Moloch. If he gave him beauty, he would give him souls. He has the power of shape shifting. It took the priests many years to find him but once they found his alter to Moloch and destroyed it his power left him and then they killed him. He has yet to produce an heir. He is hard to track. The only way that I would find him is if he came to me. You were what he wanted"

"I could have been better prepared if you had said something before leaving. I could have had a weapon waiting for him. Now I am homeless, scarred, and aching because you neglected to tell me this information."

Abraham pulled her tighter against his body and felt the air rush from her lungs in a high pitch gasp. "He would have had you. He is too fast for your weapons. He can be any human but not a demon. Only with my power helped you escape him long enough for me to arrive. The Hessian will pay for burning your home."

Abbie dug her fingernails into the skin of his arm trying to make him relax his hold but he would relax his grip only when he wanted to. His grip began to hurt and as if he knew it, he relaxed the muscles in his arm. Her body heaved as air refilled her lungs. She needed to escape him. She had no idea where he was taking her or what he wanted to do…well she knew what he wanted to do. She was not going to let him have what he desired. Abbie looked around in the darkness for light. She would get free of him and head for…..

She felt his lips on her neck planting small kisses on her skin. Her traitorous body trembled like a shivering dog. Her head tilted to the side of its own volition. The motion of the animal beneath her and the heat running through her rogue body made Abbie feel weak and her eyes closed. Abraham moved his hands to thighs and the healing power within him began flowing to her. His hands slowly moved upwards taking the ripped and bloody night dress higher up her thighs. His kiss moved to her jawline and Abbie moaned feeling his fingers moving across the fabric between her thighs. Her head turned towards his lips, she kissed him, and just as quickly, she pulled away and tried to pull his hands out of her underwear. Abraham chuckled as she struggled to dislodge his fingers from her flesh. "You did not mind when I was touching you on top of the fabric. You are so wet my Lioness."

"Stop calling m….."

The burning rider heading towards them stopped her struggle with the Horseman of Death and Abraham pulled his hands from her flesh and wrapped his arms around his captive when she started screaming.

"It's War!"

"He will not harm you."

Abbie tried to escape as War came closer. It was a natural reaction to something on fire riding towards you with unnatural speed. Abraham moved his lips to her ear and held her tighter. "He will not harm you my dove."

His voice was soft and reassuring. She did not want to believe him but the scar on her breast was silent. Abbie began calming down and Abraham relaxed his grip. War's mount pulled alongside Daredevil. Abbie could feel the flames on War's body dying. His heat diminished and then finally went cool. Abraham looked over at War as they communicated telepathically. Abbie felt all of Abraham's muscles flex against her body. Something was wrong.

"What did he say?"

"Lord Milan is not dead. The Hessian took him away and they are going to revive him."

"Why didn't he kill him?" Abbie turned slightly in the saddle.

"Moloch would know and we don't want that yet. We need to make him weaker."

"Isn't he weaker without you?"

A smile claimed Abraham's face. She was starting to believe him. She still wanted to get away from him but she knew that he would always rescue her from harm. "Yes, but he has minions that we must destroy. We first must keep you safe."

They broke through the forest of trees about two minutes after her conversation with Abraham. Abbie thought that she had been everywhere in Sleepy Hollow but this place she had never seen. When they reached the top of the grassy hill, she saw the huge lighted estate in the distance. Perimeter lights lit as they galloped towards the house. Abbie did not even need to ask. She knew that this property had to belong to his family. Somehow, he had acquired this land. Abbie looked at War and then she knew.

"Henry Parrish is helping you."

Abraham smiled in her hair. "Make sure you tell him that you figured that out on your own."

Abbie began struggling in the saddle again as they got closer to the house. The two mounts ran around the house heading towards the stables. Abraham easily held the struggling woman as he looked at War. "Go to Henry and stay with him in case the Hessian returns. He will need your help if they do."

War nodded and veered off from them and his body engulfed with fire again as he disappeared into the woods. Daredevil slowed his gallop to a trot, as he got closer to his resting place. The men inside the stables smiled at Abraham until they saw the fighting woman in his arms. Abbie groaned in frustration because she could not escape his grip. She was sure that these people here were under some spell that made them accept Abraham. The air in her lungs escaped from her body as Abraham squeezed her so hard that she saw stars. All the fight left her body as he got down from the saddle. He reached up and pulled her into his body. Their chests smashed together and Abbe felt her bare feet skim the ground. She suddenly woke from her daze, drew her legs up, and wrapped her arms around Abraham's strong neck. She buried her face into his chest waiting for the pain to come. Abraham did not mind her holding on to him. His arms surrounded her body and he held her suspended. The stablemen stared at each other and then turned their attention back to the couple.

Abraham could hold her like this forever but Abbie began to notice that the cuts on her arms were gone. She removed her arms from his neck and slowly let her feet touch the ground. The cool ground felt heavenly. Abraham slowly removed his arms from around her body when she smiled up at him and stood on her own. The two men in the stable stared at her semi naked body in the ripped nightdress until Abraham looked at them with a death glare. The two men looked away and went about their work removing Daredevil's saddle and Abbie seized her chance to escape. She ran under the white stallion and out into the grassy lawn. Abraham had to wait until Daredevil moved to run after her. The stablemen watched the big man run the screaming woman down and tackle her on the soft grass.

Abbie fought for dominance but Abraham just used his body to pin her to the soft earth. He used his left hand, grabbed both her wrists, and pinned them to the ground above her head. He held her there until she exhausted herself and lay beneath him panting. She glared up at him as her hair flew around her face from her hard panting.

"What are you going…to do now." Fear filled every inch of her body when his eyes darkened as he lowered his face inches from hers. Her breathing began more erratic when she felt the hard flesh between his thighs laying on her stomach like a boulder. Her traitorous body shook with fear, excitement and then with total terror.

"Don't ever ask me that question again. I'll make you hate me…but in a good way all night and all day long."

He heard her whimper. "Now we are going to get up and walk inside and you are going to behave yourself until get into your room."

He smothered her cry with his lips. The stablemen stood rooted to the floor watching Van Brunt kiss the woman on the ground senseless. Abraham pulled away from her lips and Abbie's soft moan filled his ears. "When we get to your room we can resume this fight."

His weight left her body as he stood. He easily pulled the exhausted Lieutenant to her feet. Abbie leaned heavily on him as he walked towards the house.

Those inside were immediately concerned when they saw her but Abraham assured them that she was all right and only needed rest. Abbie behaved herself. She was unable to do anything else she was exhausted from running and fighting. What energy the scar took from her she had to replace by resting. He easily supported her weight as they walked upstairs. Once in the room he picked her up bridal style and laid her on the bed. She looked half asleep. Abraham leaned over her. "You sleep. There is a sleeping gown in the drawer for you. You can call your people tomorrow. I do not want them here. Lord Milan could be anyone of them and that would put you in danger. I will hunt for him tonight."

Abbie slightly nodded. He watched her for a while longer before he got off the bed and walked to the door. He paused when he saw his reflection in the floor length mirror in the room. His eyebrow raised in astonishment. He was filthy. He would have never been this filthy in his own time it was uncivilized. Henry often talked about washing his jacket and shirt but Abraham ignored his jests. Moloch owned him and he had no thoughts of his own. He could never see what Henry saw. Now he could see. Henry had purposely filled the closets and drawers in his room with ridiculous amounts of clothing. The Warlock would die laughing if he knew the Horseman of Death was contemplating wearing denim.

* * *

><p>Luke quickly walked from the police station and towards his car. He had to go back with his fellow officers to try to keep their spirits high. Abbie was a loved officer. He had to find her and he knew exactly where to look, Abraham Van Brunt. Luke just knew that this man had some hand in Abbie's disappearance. As he walked past the light post, he noticed the Abbie's car was gone. Someone had driven it right off the police lot. Luke was more convinced than ever that Abraham had done something with it. Luke unlocked his car, got inside and the engine roared to life. He sped down the street heading to the highway. It would normally take thirty minutes to get to the Van Brunt estates. He was going to get there in ten.<p>

* * *

><p>Abraham tightened the straps of the sheath around his chest before sliding the axe into its normal resting place. He laced up his black boots surprised at how comfortable they were. The denim fit him well and was very flexible. He needed the ability to move while he hunted his prey. Even though the temperature outside was in the low thirties, Abraham wore a short sleeve black t-shirt over his muscled body. The weather never affected him. He walked out of his room and down the hall to Abbie's room. He opened the door slowly. She was in the bed wearing the new gown and in deep slumber. She had used much energy today and would sleep until mid-morning. Abraham quietly closed the door and continued down the hallway. He would hunt Milan on foot. It would be easier to sneak up on him and faster to kill him.<p>

Luke was about five minutes from Van Brunt's property when he saw a man running through the woods.

'Is that…." Luke slammed on his brakes and turned down the old Woodman's road that ran through the Hollow Woods. He flashed his brights and Abraham stopped running and looked back at the approaching car.

Anger filled Luke, as he got closer. The weapon on the wealth man's back made him reach for his gun. Luke picked up his police radio. "Possible suspect in the officer Abbie Mills kidnapping sited. I am at old Woodman's road. Suspect is armed and very dangerous. Back up is requested."

Luke got out of his care with his weapon drawn. "Remove the weapon."

Abraham frowned. "Why are you here?"

"I said remove the weapon." Luke aimed at his head. He was a big man and he had to take him down with one shot.

"I have done nothing.' Abraham loosened the straps and the sheath fell to the leaves.

"Where is Abbie? You were the last person with her before the fire."

Abraham continued frowning. "Are you doing this for her? Do you really think that you can harm me now with your gun?"

"Shut up you son of bitch. I don't know what kind of drugs you do but this gun can kill you. Money can't stop a bullet." Luke kept his gun trained on Abraham's head as the big man's frown turned menacing.

"You are wasting my time with your jealousy. She is already mine."

Luke gritted his teeth as his gun shook because of the hate and anger running through his body. "You tell me where she is now or I will take you in."

Luke could have sworn that the man's eyes glowed but the moon did play tricks in these woods. "You and what army will assist you."

The sounds of sirens filled the air and Luke smiled. Abraham raised an eyebrow at the man's sudden happiness. "You would risk their lives to satisfy your pride."

"There are about twenty cops coming here we are not the one in trouble tonight." Abraham's eyes narrowed as he glared at the approaching police cars. He returned his dark gaze to Luke who still had his gun trained on him.

"You should have kept driving."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Please excuse any errors that I have made. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I thank you for reading~Frostbytefire<p> 


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V

The bright sunshine did not give warmth but just beautiful light to the day. Winter was coming and so was the chill of its season. Abbie stretched her well rested body and looked around her surroundings. The large tastefully decorated room was not for a man. He was expecting a woman to join him here at the Van Brunt Estates. A thrill and revulsion filled her body as she sat up in the very comfortable bed. Clothing lay across a chair on her room. She could smell aromatic scents coming from the bathroom and Abbie slowly got out of the bed. A large beautiful bathtub filled with hot water and aromatics surprised her. She must have slept through it all. Had Abraham been in her room while she slept? Abbie pulled her night gown closer feeling the excitement in her traitorous body. Where was he now? He had saved her only to hold her captive here. She had to escape. She had to let her department know that she was all right. The aroma from the water made her grip on her night dress relax. Abbie stared at the soothing water and began removing her clothing. First, she would bathe to remove his touch from her body. She could still feel his strength and wanted it gone. She did not care that her skin felt alive when he touched her or the fact that he had saved her twice now. Maybe he was different now but she wanted no part of him in her life.

Abbie closed her eyes and scrunched the excess water from her hair with the towel. The bath was heavenly. She loved the smell of her skin and its moisturized softness. She loved the way the clothes fit her body. The dark purple low cut blouse clung to her breasts and curves. Jeans fit her like skin. How long had Abraham watched her to know the precise curve and fit of her body? A thrill ran through her body that caused Abbie to open her eyes and look at herself in the floor length mirror. Her slightly wavy hair parted to the right side and hanging loose to her elbows added to the picture that stared back at her from the mirror. Her dark eyes showed concern and the revelation that she looked wanted or wanted someone. Abbie dismissed that notion running through her head. She forced all of her attention on the fading scar over her right breast. She raised her hand and gently ran her fingers over the mark. Heat enveloped her body and the feeling that something was wrong filled her senses. A frown filled her beautiful face as she continued touching the mark of the Horseman. Where was he?

A light knock on her door brought a nervous feeling to her body. Was it Abraham? Had he finally come to see her? Abbie pulled her hand away from the scar and balled her hands into fists. She was not going to let her possessed body delay her plans to escape. She began looking around the room and saw a fireplace poker in the corner along with a long letter opener sitting on the desk in her room.

"Yes," Abbie answered the person at the door.

"Miss Mills your presence is requested for a late breakfast."

What time was it? Abbie searched the room for a clock but found none. She found no evidence of a phone or anything electrical in the room. Abraham had done this to keep her away from everyone. "Alright I will be down."

* * *

><p>She walked down the long spiral staircase marveling at the beautiful architecture in the house. The people in the home all smiled at her. Abbie knew that was not of their own volition. She walked into the small dining room expecting to see Abraham but she only saw Henry sitting at the table and War standing beside him. Panic filled her body not because of their presence but because of who was not there."<p>

"Where is Abraham?"

Henry raised an eyebrow at the desperation in her voice. The concern came through despite the frown on her face.

"I mean the headless Horseman."

Henry's slow smile and chuckle infuriated her. "I mean death. Where is he?"

"You will know all in good time Miss Abigail. He asked me to make sure you were well rested and fed and that is what I will do." War walked towards her and pulled out a chair. Abbie stared up at the calm killing machine.

"He will never harm you."

Abbie looked at Henry as he poured her some orange juice. She returned her gaze to War for just a moment before sitting down. Henry smiled at her. "You are beautiful as Abraham said. Although I am sure that he has seen things that I can only dream of."

He spoke of the scar and Abigail moved her hair over the mark. "Why isn't he here?"

"You are concerned for his wellbeing are you not? Do I sense a softening of your distrust?"

Abbie smiled and pulled the letter opener from the waist band of her jeans and set it on the table. Henry chuckled. "Perhaps you should keep that he will enjoy taking it away from you and punishing you afterwards."

Her hands shook. Two maids walked into the room and began to serve them. Abbie calmed her breathing and then returned her gaze to the grinning Warlock. "You are helping him."

"I am."

"Why would you go against Moloch he is your master."

"He is a manipulator and had warped Abraham's mind into thinking that Katrina was his true love. However, I took that away and now he is free and you are what he desires and what he desires he shall have."

Abbie picked up her fork and stared at the still grinning man sipping his coffee. What the Horseman desires he shall have was he insane. She had no desire to have a demon stalking her, even if he had saved her from his master's creations. She was done with relationships and her body just was not listening right now but it would fall into place, it had done it for over two years and she saw no reason to change now. Abbie began to eat ignoring the man who had tried to kill her on every occasion that they had met. Here he sat as if they were longtime friends enjoying a meal together.

"Why are you here?"

Henry wiped his mouth. "I told you Abraham asked that me to see to you before we depart."

"Depart to where, what's going on?"

Henry held up his hands when he saw her tense. He could feel her body's lament at the thought that Abraham would no longer be there to touch it. "First we finish the meal and then I will let you see."

* * *

><p>She did not like the idea of War sitting beside her on the sofa but Henry insisted. Abbie placed her hands in her lap as he asked and stared at him as he kneeled before her.<p>

""Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Having double vision is not very comfortable however; if you wish to experience that then by all means leave them open."

Abbie slowly closed her eyes and waited for the death blow but she only felt warm fingers gently touch her temples and then her mind transported to last night. Her body heaved with power and she leaned back against War. She grabbed his hand as a gasp escaped her lips.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_There are about twenty cops coming here. We are not the one that is in trouble."_

_Abraham's eyes narrowed as he glared at the approaching police cars. He returned his dark gaze to Luke who still had his gun trained on him._

_"__You should have kept driving."_

_The sirens filled the air as the cars came to a hard stop around Luke's vehicle. Men and women exited their cruisers with weapons drawn. Abraham refused to take his eyes from Luke as the human smiled at him as his fellow officers began barking commands to him get down on the ground. Two men in particular were very vocal with screaming curses at him. The yelling from the others at the two officers to remain quiet and stay back, helped Abraham discovered that their names were Jack and Robert. The thought to destroy these bothersome beings ran through his mind and body but Abbie would not like that. These were her people and she cared about some of them. However, he doubted that she cared about these two men and Luke Morales_

_Mike took control of giving the commands. He was the senior officer on duty. He had Abraham raise his arms and slowly turn around so they could see if there were any other weapons beside the one on the ground. Abraham kneeled with his back to them. He placed his hands behind his back as Mike asked in a very calm and non-aggressive voice. Robert and Jack cut off the woman that made her way towards Abraham to cuff him. The Horseman of Death heard the clinking of metal as the men approached. He could feel their deception as they came closer. Robert grabbed his right wrist and tried to raise his arm up higher to hurt Abraham but the blond giant would not allow that. They struggled trying to raise Abraham's arms._

_"__JUST CUFF HIM JACK!" Luke yelled at his friend. What was he doing they had him. They did not need a lawsuit. Jack cuffed Abraham and the two stepped back as Mike told Abraham to stand up and turn around and face them. That was when the point of the baton slammed into Abraham's chest._

* * *

><p>Abbie bolted to her feet feeling the pain slam into her chest. She opened her eyes seeing double. The room began spinning and she started to fall backwards. War's arms surrounded her and held her on her feet. Henry moved her long hair from her face as he heard her whimper. He gently held her face as he called her name.<p>

"Abigail, Abigail."

Abbie's eyes slowly opened and her blurry vision began to sharpen and Henry came into focus. Henry sighed with relief. "We shall go rescue our Abraham now."

* * *

><p>Sheriff Reyes still could not get over the scene from last night as she stared at the sleeping blonde giant in the cell with the other criminals brought in last night. They stayed away from the man sleeping on two cots that he had pulled together. Usually they were a ruckus bunch but not a peep came from any of them. Her officers looked as if they had been in a street fight and lost. Abraham Van Brunt had walked into the station last night with broken cuffs and carrying his own weapon because no one else could lift it. He wore a scowl on his face as he glared at all of his victims that walked before him. Mike got him to walk to the weapons cage and lay his weapon down and then Abraham followed him to the front desk. Sheriff Reyes stared at her fellow officers, men, and women sporting bruises and cuts. Mike said that Van Brunt did not throw one punch he just threw them around as if they weighed nothing. He told her to watch the dash cam because he could not explain what he saw.<p>

Reprimands and dismissals would come down today. Jack and Robert had caused the entire incident. Luke would also face an inquiry. A commotion filled the station and Reyes walked from the holding room and shut the door. She walked towards the front and saw Abbie and Van Brunt's lawyer. Another tall looking man wearing sunglasses and a black suit stood behind Abbie.

Abbie walked up to Reyes wearing a frown on her face. 'What have they done to him? Where is he? He did not kidnap me. He saved me and this is what they do to him."

Leena held up her hands. "They are all being investigated Abbie you know how this works."

"Yes we do Sheriff and we all know how it will work if Mr. Van Brunt is injured in any way. Your officers' aggressiveness towards my client will not go unpunished while I breathe."

"Look I u…Abbie where are you going?"

She had to see him. She just wanted to know if he was all right. She could still feel the pain from earlier in the middle of her chest. Abbie unlocked the holding cell doors and stepped inside the bright hallway.

"Damn baby you here to see me." The other men in Abraham's cell began cat calling her as Abbie stared at Abraham laying on his back. The giant opened his eyes. Abraham sat up and got off the cots. He looked at the men in the corner with death in his eyes.

"Mine," was all that he said and silence and cowering resumed as they squished tighter to the corner of the cell. Abraham walked up to the bars that he could easier uproot and waited for her to approach. Abbie could not calm her breathing as she quickly walked to the bars and reached out and touched the black material on his muscled chest. Abraham gently touched her cheek and smiled at her concerned frown. "Does it hurt?"

What had Henry done to her? He had made her feel his pain. The blow had not hurt him as much as it had hurt her. "No it did not hurt me."

Abbie stared up at him for a minute until she realized that she was touching him and pulled her hand away from his chest. Leena and Henry walked into the room and Abbie faced them. Henry saw the denim and hid his smile. He would comment on Abraham's appearance later.

"I want him released this instance or the public will see just how their officers of the law attack a handcuffed man with nineteen officers. He had to defend himself."

Luke Morales walked into the station after receiving the call from one of the officers on duty that Abbie was safe and at the station. He ran back towards the holding cells. Everyone turned when he burst into the room.

"ABBIE!" He moved towards her but Abbie held up her hands as a barrier and moved back towards the corner of the hallway. The Horseman of Death moved in that direction and the bars of the cell shook as he pressed against them. Puffs of concrete dust filled the air as the bars dislodged under his strength. Luke stopped as everyone waited for the bars to fall down to the floor. The men in the cell with Abraham ran behind him towards the other corner pressing themselves against the wall trying to avoid touching him. Abbie looked at Abraham and saw the lethal look of death in his eyes and on his face as he stared at Luke. If he touched her, Abraham would bring down half the station.

"I want him released now."

Reyes looked at the other cops in the room and they walked towards the cell and tried to unlock the door but Abraham had jammed the key slot shut. Abraham continued staring at Luke as he moved away from Abbie. He had interrupted his hunt for Lord Milan. His jealousy would keep Abbie in danger. Abbie moved towards the guards trying to open the door. Abraham's attention immediately went to her.

"Move back," The two guards moved back at Van Brunt's urging. He grabbed the bars and pulled them towards his body and the key slot returned to alignment. The door opened and Abraham slightly bowed his head and walked out of the cell. His eyes never left Abbie's as he extended his hand to her. She slowly placed her small hand in his. Abraham pulled her into his body. She could feel the heat of his anger begin to cool the moment her body touched hers. They walked past the Sheriff and Morales.

"I only wanted to question you. I did not know that this would happen."

"I will file an injunction against this officer later today Sheriff his harassment of my client is unfounded." Abraham walked from the holding cell with Abbie in his arms. They walked towards the front desk and Abraham saw War disguised with magic as their chauffeur. He heard Henry chuckling under his breath as he walked to the weapons room to retrieve his axe. Abbie felt the power run through Abraham the moment he touched the weapon. The guard in the weapons cage swallowed with fear.

"S…sign here….please?"

* * *

><p>Henry sat up front with War as he drove them away from the station. Abbie stared at the hard profile of Abraham and felt his anger and disgust flowing from his body. He was not thinking about the jail. He was thinking about her. They way that he looked at her when he felt her eyes on him made her heartbeat skip and fear flood her veins. The flesh between her thighs throbbed as the muscles in the black t-shirt flexed with power. Abbie turned away from him. Abraham slowly smiled "This imprisonment has set me behind in my hunt for Lord Milan."<p>

Abraham glared at the station as they drove away. "I would not worry about Lord Milan. He will not grow as fast as you think. There will be panic among the people."

"Panic what are you going to do?" Abbie asked glaring at the back of Henry's head until he turned around to look at her and Abraham.

"It is not what I have done but Moloch. I simply told law enforcement where the bodies were. I hope that the people take the warning seriously and stay home. My Hessian is not as loyal as you think. They will fall apart without me. Such distrust has already begun. Soon Moloch will hunt down his old minion Milan for us."

"And if he does not,"

Abraham's powerful hand touched hers in her lap. Abbie faced him as he moved closer. "As I have said before, I will be here to protect you from all harm."

She stared into his intense blues and lost her breath for a minute. Her traitorous body tried to get closer but Abbie fought for dominance. Her victory became null when Abraham moved closer. Henry smiled and turned around. War looked at him for a moment and then returned his attention to the driving

"You could have seriously hurt them or worse why didn't you."

His hands moved to her cheek. "Because you care for some of them and I would never hurt what you care about now."

His lips moved closer and Abbie lowered her head trying to catch her breath and stop her pounding heartbeat that she knew that he could hear. Her body was one big nerve that she wanted to stop tingling as if she struck her funny bone. She felt weak and strong at the same time. He stopped moving and Abbie raised her head. Abraham captured her lips in a surprisingly gentle kiss that shocked her. He was a creature of immense strength but here he was treating her as if she were fragile.

* * *

><p>She followed Abraham inside Van brunt Estates whether she wanted to or not. He had her hand in a secure hold. She did not mind watching the muscles on his body move if only the poking in her thigh would stop. Abbie ran her hand along the area that the poking came from and felt the outline of the letter opener. Of course, her body rejoiced because it would make Abraham touch her but Abbie would use it to escape. She followed behind him as he walked into the east sitting room. Once she was inside Abraham closed the door. He released her hand and stared at her as she backed away from his advancing figure.<p>

"I can stay elsewhere. I am sure that the Sheriff will not mind company."

"I smell want in your body for me." The smile on his lips bred anger in her body, well parts of it. Some parts just flushed with moisture, heat, and weakness. Abbie avoided the chair in her path and continued backing away. His eyes roamed over her body and Abbie stumbled as her legs buckled at his dark look. Her back hit the book shelf as he came closer. She pulled out the letter opener from her jeans and Abraham grabbed her wrists as she fought with him for control. He chuckled and made her drop the weapon. He forced her hard against the books. Abbie turned her face away from him as his lips touched her neck.

"You want to comfort me and I want to be comforted." She struggled against him in vain. Soon her body just softened against his.

"No I want you to let me go." She sounded weak and unsure. Especially when he began, planting light kisses down her neck. Her legs threatened to buckle as his lips skimmed over the silent scar. His left hand released her wrists resting above her head and circled her waist to keep her on her feet. Abbie felt as if her head was swimming in a haze as her shirt fell open and her bra suddenly loosened as his kisses trailed towards her right nipple. Her back arched towards him.

"MISS ABIGAIL MILLS!"

It was probably worse than ice cold water thrown over your head. The sound of Ichabod's voice snapped Abbie from the web Abraham wove around her. She covered her breasts, stared up at Abraham, and then looked at Ichabod standing there with Henry and War arriving a second later. Abbie tried to move away but Abraham's hold would not allow it. Ichabod saw red and maybe a little green. He grabbed the sword out of sheath on the wall. Abbie held up her hands to stop him, her shirt fell open, and Ichabod's eyes went directly to her breasts. War grabbed him from behind in a bear hold. Ichabod still weak dropped the sword and collapsed in War's arms

"Was this my surprise War?" Abraham asked the mute demon. Henry frowned as he looked up at his counterpart. This was the last time he told him anything. War could not keep a secret.

* * *

><p>"What did you do to him?" Abbie asked as she gently wiped Ichabod's face with a cool cloth. Henry frowned at her question.<p>

"He woke up and he was looking for you."

Abraham stood beside Abbie arms folded across his chest watching her with Ichabod. She cared for his former friend more than as just a friend. He would have to separate them or Ichabod could lose his head, fingers, and legs if he ever came at him with a sword again. Abraham knew that in time, he and Abbie would most assuredly return to their close quarters fighting. She had yet to comfort him.

"He was under a hex." Abraham answered her. Abbie looked up at him and quickly looked away when heat grew between her thighs.

"One of your hexes,"

Henry did not hear anger in her voice she was more concerned with Ichabod. "I removed it and he just needs rest to return to his strength."

"Abigail…" Abraham watched a beautiful smile grow on Abbie face as Ichabod mumbled her name in his sleep. He did not like that; she smiled for Ichabod and tried to stab him. She was just afraid of what he made her feel. She felt safe with Ichabod. He was an entirely different creature. He liked her fight and preferred it too meekness. He however would love to see her smile at him as she did Ichabod.

Henry watched his friend tense when Abbie kissed Ichabod's forehead. "We should leave him to his rest."

Abbie pulled the blankets up higher and then stood. Abraham stared down at her and unfolded his arms. She wanted to ask him something. "Will he be safe here?"

"No one here will harm him. He can stay until he is better. His cabin is protected."

"Then I can stay with him."

"No you cannot if you want him to live. You will also never kiss him again if you want him to live."

He was direct to the point type of man. Henry thought as he watched his friend's anger grow with every question Abigail asked.

"What! You don't control me. Ichabod is my friend and I want to watch over him."

"I am watching over him and you need not concern yourself with him. You are the one that Moloch wants not him. I will not see you injured in any way."

Abbie pushed him but he went nowhere she however almost fell on Ichabod's body. Abraham grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room. Henry chuckled. The Horseman of Death was jealous of a weak and sleeping man that had no means of defending himself.

"Make sure that he does not do anything that he will regret later." War walked out of the room after the couple.

* * *

><p>He was not doing what the master wanted. Lord Milan wanted the witness for himself and that was not why Moloch resurrected him. He was not doing what the master wanted. Patrick looked at the barely breathing red skeleton with the hole in his forehead. He was not regenerating. Without blood, he would return to dust.<p>

"He does not follow Moloch's plan." One of the others said to Patrick.

"I know but Edward has that decision to make."

"If Henry returns and finds out what we have done he will decrease our number." Patrick looked at the rest of his group.

"If Lord Milan does not recover when Edward returns with this woman we will kill them both and Henry will never know."

The door to the apartment opened and Edward pushed two girls inside the dimly lit room. Patrick and the others walked out of Lord Milan's room and into the main hall. They watched the two adolescent girls huddled together against a wall and cry.

"They are not beautiful and they are not women."

Edward frowned at those questioning him. "He can't see and all he needs is blood and that is what we are giving him. Take them in the room and slit their throats he will do the rest."

Two men grabbed the girls and took them into Lord Milan's bedroom. Patrick followed Edward into the kitchen. "The curse was specific with its instructions. He needs beautiful women like Miss Mills. You have brought him unattractive girls who have not grown into their beauty yet. We…you have no idea what this may do to him."

Edward grabbed a bottled water out of the fridge and opened it. He gulped down half of the liquid before answering Patrick. "Blood is blood. What will this do to him but help him regenerate and capture Miss Mills."

"He will not do as the Moloch commanded of him." Edward chuckled at Patrick's words.

"I know that he won't and that is why he will succeed. Once he has the woman we will kill him. He will make our work easy and Moloch will reward us not Henry. We will have done what Henry could never do."

"He never commanded Henry to take the woman."

"Yes I know but he will see us as valuable. Do you really think that we will receive anything being human? We will be as the rest of our kind, slaves, or worse dead. She will be our pass to greatness and I wish to share this with you and the others. I do not wish to live here with demons and monsters for the rest of my life. I can't do this alone Patrick. Once Lord Milan feeds, he will rest for a day and then wait for night and hunt. We will wait for the right time to kill him."

The two men that took the women into the room came out vomiting and running to the bathroom. Patrick looked towards the door of Lord Milan's room, saw it shaking, and smoke pouring from under it. "When we poured Moloch's blood on his ashes there was none of this fanfare that there is now. Something is wrong."

Edward remained silent and watched the smoke rise. Patrick motioned the other members to come with him. He walked to the door with the others following him. "You should get far away from him and monitor him that way. I don't think that he will be civil as he has been before Edward. You have fed him incorrectly."

Growling from behind the bedroom door forced Edward into action. He ran after his bolting comrades and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>He dragged the fighting woman all the way to her room and threw her on her bed. Abbie tried to sit up but he was on her in a blink of her eye. His body pressed hard upon hers and she felt heat and weakness flood her frame.<p>

"You are safer here." He held her body down as she frantically tried to twist away from him. She closed her eyes not wanting to see his blue eyes glaring at her because she fought against him. She felt his breath on her neck and stopped moving.

"Why do you fight so much when you let me touch you anytime that I wish?"

"You are ten times bigger than I am and can crush a skull in your hands." She sounded breathless.

"I would never hurt you." His voice was soft and she did not want it to be. She could feel her skin heating up and weakening with each warm breath of his that hit her skin. A whimper escaped her lips. Her body wanted him to touch her like before in the sitting room. Abbie struggled against its desire to move under him. His body was all hard muscle holding her down. She trembled.

"Why do you fight your needs? I can feel them. I can smell them whenever I look at you." Abraham kissed her neck as he ran his hands down the sides of her body. Another soft whimper came from her tortured body. Abbie placed the palms of her hands on his chest and turned her face away from his lips.

"Look at me."

"No," Her words were a whisper.

"Look at me." She wanted to resist but she suddenly found herself staring up into his intense blue eyes. Everything on her body rejoiced he wanted her she could feel it in every part of his body.

"I would slay the devil himself if you said that you would smile at me. However that is something that I do not deserve. I will settle for a kiss. A real kiss and then I will leave you to your thoughts."

Abbie slightly raised her lips towards his. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her lips slowly and softly met his. She was unsure for a moment until Abraham responded to her gentleness and returned her kiss with more power. Abbie heard herself moan as pain ran over her body and Abraham suddenly pulled away and rested his head in the crook of her neck. Something had run through his body and into her.

War fell against Abbie's door as Henry ran down the hall towards him. He held his counterpart and his eyes glowed. Moloch was calling for them. Something was amiss.

Abraham lifted his body from Abbie and stared down at her." Are you all right?"

She slowly nodded. 'What was that?"

"Moloch is calling for us. You will stay here with Ichabod until we return."

He prepared to leave but Abbie sat up and grabbed his arm. "Wha…what if he knows about you he will kill you."

He just stared at her for a long while before hungrily claiming her lips. He kissed her back down to the bed and covered her body again with his.

* * *

><p>Abbie woke with a start when she heard the knock on her door. What had Abraham done to her? How long had she slept? The knock on the door began again and Abbie slowly got off her bed and carefully walked to the door. Her body felt tired. She opened the door and saw Ichabod standing there wearing an English scowl on his face.<p>

"Ich…."

"Don't you Ichabod me? I was not dreaming when I saw you in the arms of Abraham Van Brunt the Headless Horseman unclothed."

Abbie was speechless. Ichabod waited for her to answer. "What are we doing here Miss Mills?"

Abbie wanted to sit down and told him to come inside and talk. Ichabod cautiously walked inside as Abbie closed the door. She walked to her bed as he sat at the desk.

"Abraham is no longer with Moloch."

His brow crinkled with skepticism. "How do you know that? This could be a trick Abigail."

"He saved me on two occasions Crane. He could have killed me or you anytime that he wanted but he didn't."

"Why is he doing this?"

"He…. Hmm He wants to be with me."

She never thought British people could open their eyes that wide but he did. He opened them so wide Abbie thought that she would have to pick them up after they fell out of his head. "He wants to court you! Is he mad? Does he think that you believe him and this…lie."

Abbie shook her head. "He has saved me twice. He made Henry take the hex off of you. He is protecting me from an evil creature called Lord Milan an…"

He quickly stood from the chair with his back as straight as an arrow and stared down at her. 'Lord Milan the man that devoured his victims when they did not produce him an heir."

Abbie stood telling Ichabod without words that that was the man. He approached her gently grabbing her arms. "Did he touch you in any way?"

Abbie shook her head. 'No. Abraham would not let him,"

"Any clothing of any kind did he touch anything that you wore."

Abbie started to shake her head but the image of the red skeleton sniffing her night gown appeared in her head. She stared at up at Ichabod with fear in her eyes.

"We have to leave here now!"

Abbie pulled back. 'But there is a hex on his house."

"It will not matter. Once he is reborn, again, he will be invincible and nothing will be able to stop him. He will kill everyone to get to you. We must leave here before he wakes."

"We need weapons Crane we can't go empty handed."

"Yes there is one thing that Abraham loved more than himself. He prided himself on having the best weapons and the ability to use them. We will look for them take what we can carry and then leave."

* * *

><p>Abraham, War, and Henry walked into the damp cave and waited for Moloch to step through the portal. He could only stay for ten minutes but it was enough time to spread his evil. The giant white demon stepped into their realm and chuckled. "Rejoice my minion for I have set upon the earth a creature that will bring my bride to me."<p>

Henry watched Abraham through his peripheral vision. His spell had cast Moloch's favorite as he was before he found his head. Henry watched the jaw of his friend tighten.

"Who might that be?" Henry asked.

"Lord Milan has been reborn. Your Hessian has fed him not according to the spell. He will rampage until he finds her. No hex or spell can stop him. He is invincible."

"He will betray you my lord Moloch. My Hessian has failed to tell you that he tried to take your bride as his own."

A growl in Henry's direction made the warlock lower his head. "Why would he betray me? I gave him life."

"He is his own master and will not be a slave to you. Edward has said so much. He wants to use your creature to track your bride and then kill the beast. This plan is flawed. They will not succeed. He is too powerful now. He will have your bride."

The cave rumbled with Moloch's growl. Abraham looked at Henry and smirked. They knew what he would do.

Moloch roared again and slammed his fist into the wall beside him and the stone crumpled to the ground. 'I will send you to destroy him. Grind his bones into the earth never to raise again. Burn his ashes for all time."

Moloch turned towards Abraham. "You my favorite possess the weapon that can hurt him. Death shall exact my revenge. Follow the hounds to their prey and swing away my rider."

Abraham bowed as Moloch stepped back through the portal as his power faded. The three ran out of the cave.

"Ichabod would know the story of Lord Milan. He would have left the house." Abraham said vaulting to Daredevil's saddle.

"He will need the darkness to gain his power and it is almost upon us." Henry said as he and War mounted their horses. Moloch's pets ran from the cave already picking up Lord Milan's scent. The three chased after them at break neck speeds.

Abraham rode hard already holding the axe in his hand preparing to kill whatever went after Abbie. He knew that Ichabod would fight to the end to save her but he did not want her mourning over him. He wanted all of her heart to be on him. If he had to save Ichabod to have it, he would.

"The Hessian will be there I will leave them to you Henry. War and I will deal with the beast." Henry nodded.

They rode through the Hollow woods as if there were no trees as thick as flies barring their way. They pushed the pets faster. They had to hurry the sun was almost down.

* * *

><p>Abbie loaded all the guns as Ichabod drove like a crazy person trying to get out of town. The scream that filled the cabin of the vehicle caused him to slam on the breaks. Abbie held her chest. She pulled on his sleeve. "Get…out."<p>

He saw the glowing scar on her chest and decided not to fight what she was telling him. He grabbed the bag of weapons and got out of the car. He ran over to Abbie's side and helped her out. They scampered into the woods. Ichabod followed his nose towards the smelly sage flowers. The smell was so powerful it would hide her scent for a while. The sound of deep growl made them both freeze. Abbie held her chest as the scar throb but did not want her to run. They sank deeper into the sage patch and watched the car. The gray colored creature stood nine feet tall and possibly just as wide. His skin peeled and oozed white liquid on his face. Massive red claws slammed into the car and ripped it in half. The screeching cry filled the silence as the beast turned its five eyes of different sizes towards the woods. Ichabod and Abbie sank lower into the sage. He could not see them. Movement behind the creature caught Ichabod's eye. He knew these men. They were Henry's Hessian.

Abbie touched his arm and shook her head. They were not with Henry. Ichabod leveled his rifle on the beast as it sniffed the air trying to find the way that his prey had ran. The sage infiltrated his senses and he snorted trying to remove it.

Edward looked into the woods trying to see if he saw anything. "She is not here."

Patrick said moving back behind Edward as the beast turned in their direction and roared. He ran at them. Ichabod watched through his scope as Hessian body parts flew into the air as the creature took out his frustration on them. They would have escaped if not for the minivan coming down the road filled with a family. Ichabod and Abbie looked at each other as the beast turned towards the vehicle.

Multiple bullets struck the beast as it ran at the screaming family inside the vehicle. Lord Milan lifted his head into the air and breathed in deeply as bullets connected with his skull. He smelled her now and forgot about the van. The scar took over and Abbie turned and began running as Crane continued firing at the approaching beast. He dived out of the way, as it ran by him. He pulled out a knife with an explosive device strapped to it and threw it into the beast's hide. The explosion knocked the creature into the trees. Ichabod ran to catch up with Abbie firing his gun at the downed beast as he passed. He knew that it would rise again he could see it regenerating.

Something was poking her in the leg. Abbie reached into her pants and pulled out the letter opener. The scar throbbed horribly and Abbie screamed and fell as a body flew in front of her. Edward slammed into the tree in front of her and slumped to the ground. Ichabod caught up to her and helped her stand and they limped along but the scar wanted her to stop. Abbie grabbed Ichabod and forced him to stop in the clearing.

The trees rustled as the beast screeched and headed after them. Ichabod fired his last shot at the beast and grabbed another gun. "It's coming Abbie!"

White smoke rolled into the clearing and the pain from the scar stopped. Abbie looked felt her heart slamming into her chest as the beast came closer. "So is Abraham."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes~ I thank you for all your support so far and hope that you continue to read. Please forgive any errors that you find for they were not created with malice in my heart or fingers. Again I thank you~Frostbtyefire<p> 


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

The white smoke grew thicker as it rolled down into the clearing. Ichabod watched the smoke form fingers as it moved over Abbie's body. Blue sparks of unearthly power filled the thick white smoke as it caressed Abbie's body. He watched a smile form on her face despite their current situation of a vile creature chasing them. Only one name came to Ichabod's mind as the fingers glided over the glowing scar on her breasts….Abraham. Abbie looked up at the frowning face of her teammate and tried to lose her smile but failed miserably. The fingers continued showing her love as she reached out to touch the solid mass. Ichabod raised an eyebrow as the fingers began to fan out towards him with blue sparks crackling within the smoke. He knew a caress would not fill the fingers that suddenly turned to claws. The sound of a roar replaced all of Abbie's joy with fear as the beast that chased them attempted to find them in the wall of smoke. Visibility was less than a foot and the smoke obscured any smell. Sound muffled in the dense entity. They had only their wits to guide them and a scar. Ichabod moved closer to Abbie as the feeling of approaching danger overwhelmed him. He placed her behind him as the smoke stirred before him. Blue sparks increased and Ichabod moved backwards with Abbie. The smoke filled their vacated space. Lord Milan stepped into the vacated spot trying to look through the thick whiteness. He sniffed the air but only got smoke. He snorted to remove the entity from his body. "I will find you lovely…Rest assured that I will have you."

Ichabod raised his gun when the vile words filtered through the smoke to their ears. Abbie trembled with fear as she looked around trying to find the hulking beast that stalked her. Only the thick wall of smoke came into view. Blue sparks filled the smoke to their right and Ichabod moved her back again as Lord Milian walked right passed them in his search. He could not see them. Something about the smoke made him blind to them. Abbie gripped the back of his jacket as she saw the grey colored monster look directly at them but not see or smell them. He knew that they were there but was unable to pinpoint where. Puss dripped from his face as long canine pushed from his mouth. A roar of pain filled the smoke as the beast fell to the ground and grew even bigger. Long red spikes grew from his head and flared out like spears. His five eyes searched the smoke in all directions as he wallowed in pain. "My lovely!"

Ichabod backed forcing Abbie back into the thick smoke as the creature continued to transform. The ragged voice grew louder as Lord Milian again called for Abbie as if she would come to him. They could hear the creature flopping on the ground as the pain of his transformation enveloped him.

"I will have you lovely…" Ichabod continued backing away from the sound of the voice about five feet in front of them. He wanted as much distance as he could get incase he had to open fire. He knew that the Hessian was still there searching for them.

* * *

><p>Edward leaned against a tree as he watched the thick smoke fill the clearing directly in front of him. He could see nothing but the wall of white smoke before him. Edward knew that Moloch's bride was inside the cocoon. Something was keeping her safe from the beast. "We will go in and find her for him."<p>

The rest of the Hessian stared at the claw like hands swirling in the thick white smoke. The sudden sparks of blue electricity made them all jump. Whatever was in the hidden in the smoke would not be kind to them. "What is in the smoke?"

Edward grabbed one of them. 'Do you understand that if we don't help Lord Milian that he will kill us. If we give him the woman then he will not kill us. We have to do this so follow me."

He could not see their reaction to his words but he could feel their footsteps behind him as he walked into the blue spark filled smoke. Patrick could hear their cries from the pain of the blue sparks touching their skin. He stayed by the trees, as did those loyal to Henry. They wanted no part of Edward's plan.

"What will we do if he tells Henry that we helped him?"

Patrick frowned at the question. "He will never get the chance."

* * *

><p>Ichabod continued backing away from the heavy breathing that he could hear from the resting beast. After he rested, he would continue his search for Abigail. He would never stop until she was his. If they could make it out of the smoke, they had a chance of getting away from Lord Milian. He would not know they were gone until it was too late. he would lose Abigail's scent and she would be safe for a while. Ichabod released his weapon and let it hang at his side as he turned and faced Abbie. He pointed towards the tree and she nodded. His right arm circled her waist as he directed her towards her left. A flash of light caught Ichabod's eyes and he looked down at Abbie's breasts and saw the scar glowing brightly. Another pair of hands grabbed Abbie's shoulders. Edward's face came through the smoke wearing a smile.<p>

"I HAVE HER!" His voice carried in the smoke and the beast came to life. Ichabod's fist slammed into Edward's face and the Hessian empathizer fell to the ground.

"Run," Abbie wasted no time taking his advice and disappeared in the smoke. Lord Milian's head appeared through the smoke and Ichabod began firing at his target. A roar of pain escaped the beast. His huge red paw swatted at Ichabod and knocked in back into the smoke. The beast then ran in the direction he thought his prey had gone.

She blindly ran into the thick smoke trying not to fall over the uprooted tree roots on the ground. She swung her hands trying to protect herself from any other Hessian or bushes in her path. Something fell against her legs and Abbie fell to the ground. The horrible stabbing in her hip reminded her of the letter opener in her pants. She rolled over onto her back as a giant red claw retracted into the white smoke. Abbie scooted back along the grass trying to put some space between her and Lord Milian. A horrific roar and then the grey white puss covered face moved from the smoke and towards her. The smile made her whimper with fear as she back holding up the letter opener as defense.

"Mine" His speed was unmeasurable as he crawled over her body and into the letter opener. The biggest eye of his five slammed into the sharp point and the beast reared up screaming. Abbie scooted away as the beast tried desperately to remove the weapon from his eye. Bullets suddenly riddled Lord Milian's body as Ichabod came running towards them as the smoke moved away to give him a clear sight path so that he could fire again at Milian. The beast roared at the pain the bullets added to his body. He finally ripped the opener from his eye and whipped it at Ichabod. The former British solider leaped out of the way of the spear as it slammed into a tree. Ichabod looked up at his opponent as the bullet holes closed however; the wound from the letter opener did not. Blue blood poured from the wound in his eye. The beast charged at him through the white smoke. He proved faster than Ichabod thought. The head of the beast slammed into Ichabod's chest and launched him into the air. Pain and blood should have covered his body from the hit but the smoke had cocooned his body just before the attack. The smoke evaporated as Ichabod flew out of where it concentrated. He braced for a hard landing but it was surprisingly soft. Ichabod gathered his wits and scrambled to his feet. He looked down and saw Edward on the ground again. He had broken his fall. Ichabod turned towards the trees and located the letter opener but Lord Milian was on him again this time knocked him into the tree that held the letter opener. A man crying out in pain made the beast turn away from killing his adversary. The huge grey body disappeared into the smoke again leaving a dazed and defenseless Ichabod lying among the trees.

Abbie kicked one of the Hessian members in the groin as he came at her. He fell to the ground immediately. Another grabbed her shoulder from behind. Abbie spun around and slammed the palm of her hand into the man's nose as hard as she could. The man screamed bloody murder and released her. Abbie continued running in the smoke following the scar's direction when to move right or left depending on which side pained her the greatest. The beast just crashed through the tree limbs that she avoided. He had her scent the further they got from the center of the smoke. A red claw reached out and tangled in her feet and Abbie stumbled out of the trees and into another clearing free of the smoke. She recovered her feet as Lord Milian tackled her. The puss covered the back of her shirt as his body weight slammed her into the ground. The air expelled from her lungs and blackness clouded her vision. The sudden charge of energy from the scar fought the blackness away and Abbie began screaming and fighting the beast holding her down. Suddenly she felt one of his clawed hand grab the back of her neck and held her head down. Her left cheek smashed into the grass as she screamed louder as she continued struggling against him.

He started ripping at her pants. His chuckling filled the still air and mixed with her screams and pleading for him to stop. He threw the material to the side and tore the flimsy underwear from her body. His free arm circled her waist and lifted her bottom from the ground. All he had to do was move forward and she would be his. However, something grabbed hold of him. Milian looked back and saw the smoke holding him. The grip began to hurt as the smoke dug into the skin on his back and waist and caused him bleed. Then he sensed something else, something furious coming at him. He looked towards the sky and saw death flying at him with his glowing axe. The blade slammed into his head and then through it. Abbie scrambled away as Abraham pulled the axe out and then decapitated the beast. The head tumbled onto the grass and rolled away from its body. Abraham stepped back and the body fell to the ground. He walked towards Abbie sitting on the grass with her arms wrapped around her knees and nude body. Abraham kneeled and set down his axe beside her. He removed his shirt. She did not expect him to take over removing the puss covered shirt but he did. He threw it away from her and placed his shirt over her head. It smelled like him. It was so warm that Abbie smiled as it slid down her chilled body. Once he was satisfied that the shirt was correctly on her body, Abbie launched herself into his arms. His embrace was powerful as he held her tight to comfort her. Abbie closed her eyes and a soft whimper escaped her. She knew that she was safe now. She knew now he would always be there when she really needed him. Abraham kissed the top of her head and squeezed her tighter.

"Abraham." She wrapped her arms around his waist trying to get closer. He heard relief in her voice and something else that made his heartbeat quicken. Abbie's body suddenly flew to the left side of Abraham's frame as red spikes came at him. She looked up and saw Lord Milian there with his head lowered trying to spear Abraham. The rider of death grabbed a spike and whipped the creature into the trees. His arm around Abbie's waist tightened as he rolled over grabbing his axe and slitting the throat of another beast charging at them. Abbie looked up at Abraham from the ground as he lay on top of her body. He was not staring down at her. He was looking at the multiple replicas of Lord Milian coming from his halved body. For every one he killed four would take its place in the battle. The decapitated head of the creature turned to ash as it died from its wounded eye.

* * *

><p>Ichabod woke with a start hearing the screeching coming from beyond the trees. "Abbie!"<p>

He groaned as he rolled to his knees. The white smoke migrated towards the sounds of battle as Ichabod slowly stood using the tree beside him. He saw the twinkling of light in his peripheral vision. He reached up and pulled the letter opener from the bark of the tree. It was in perfect condition. Ichabod read the inscription on the handle. "This instrument being blessed by Rabbi Petre Hinsol, Pastor Derek Brown, and Priest Stephan Van Brunt shall repel all evil and destroy it within."

The sound of horse hooves and growling dogs filled the air. Ichabod stepped back as Moloch's pets tore by him heading for the fight beyond the trees. Ichabod stepped out and turned just in time to see War bearing down on him. The horse ran by but War grabbed him by the shirt collar and set him behind him in the saddle. Henry pulled alongside as they raced towards the sounds of battle.

"We can kill him with this but we have to get it inside of him."

Henry nodded as they broke through the trees. War stopped his mount and jumped off on fire. He drew his sword and raced to kill those attacking Abraham. Ichabod and Henry looked at their enemy. Currently fourteen Lord Milian clones and one true Lord Milian fought Abraham for Abbie. Henry looked at Ichabod.

"Which one?"

Abraham protected Abbie as he turned his body when one of the beasts tried to scratch her. The nails broke against his skin and the axe landed in the beast's head. Abraham's foot slammed into the head of another. Fire enveloped two coming at Abraham from different directions. War's sword decapitated two more but sixteen more poured from the halved body of the original Lord Milian. Daredevil thundered towards a group coming at Abraham's back. The collision sent shockwaves across the clearing. Abbie held on to Abraham as the power from the pile up sent blue sparks all over the grass. The Milian clones screamed in pain. Daredevil reared up and pounded their skulls into the ground. Abraham spun away from two more trying to grab Abbie. The axe slit their necks as he spun away. Abbie clung to him. Her arms circled his neck when he looked at her. He smiled at her and then gave her a hard kiss before tightening his grip and moving quickly to his left to let a clone run by him and into War's blazing sword. As fast as they killed them more oozed from Milian's halved body.

Ichabod watched amazed as Abraham fought effortlessly with Abbie safe in his arms. He however, did not like the fact that he was courting her while fighting to save her life. He frowned as he faced Henry.

"We will start with the dead carcass to stop more from coming and then we will kill the rest."

Henry nodded. 'I will take the pets with me. War will get you the carcass."

Henry's eyes glowed and Moloch's pets came to him and then he sent them to attack as a team. War looked over at Ichabod as his former nemesis made his way through the attacking beasts. They seemed to know what he was trying to do and opened a two prong attack against him. Ichabod side stepped one running at him and another one tackled him. A blazing sword came through the beasts head as he tried to bite Ichabod. War kicked the creature from Ichabod. Abraham's axe landed in the head of another trying to stab Ichabod with the spikes on his head. Abbie grabbed the letter opener from Ichabod.

"Ab…"

"Use the gun and cover me." She said as she started running towards the birthing carcass Abraham ran beside her with War running behind her covering her flank. Ichabod blanketed the clearing with bullets striking several of the clones in the head only to have twice as many pour from the carcass. Abbie had a clear path to the body with Abraham and War protecting her. She ran up to the body and kneeled down preparing to plunge the letter opener into the flesh. A hand emerged from the carcass and grabbed her wrist. Abbie placed the opener in her other hand and plunged it deep into the flesh. Fire immediately blazed from the body. Abraham pulled her into his arms and covered her body with his. Her back gently touched the grass as he laid on top of her. His blue eyes were dark but not from the fight. She could feel his body tensing for battle. He lowered his lips towards her ear and felt a tremble run through her being. "Tonight I shall comfort you."

War protected Abraham's back as he helped Abbie to her feet. Ichabod walked towards them noticing the way Abraham's hand lingered under the long shirt she wore. What unnerved him more was the shy smile that appeared on her lips when Abraham whispered more nonsense into her ear. This was a very desperate situation and this demon was making small talk with …his Abigail. Ichabod raised his guns at the clones that stared at them instead of attacking. They knew that if any of them died they would not return. Henry called back the pets as he stepped through the fire unmolested. His eyes glowed as he stared at the last eight clones. One of them was real. One of them controlled everything.

"He sent us here to kill you. Why prolong your suffering Lord Milian."

All eight spoke as one. "We are here for her and she we will take."

Moloch's pets began growling. Henry smiled. "You were never considered wise even in your own time."

Daredevil and War began slowly trotting around the group in a large circle. The clones watched them and saw the blue sparks flowing from their hooves and onto the grass. Two disintegrated, as the sparks covered their bodies. The six left tried to run. Ichabod threw a knife into the chest of the one that did not run. The explosive strapped to it detonated and scattered the grey flesh across the grass. The pets ran down one and began stretching its limbs until they tore them from their body. War stepped onto the grass and engaged two. Abraham watched the two left. Both stared at War. He slowly released Abbie and slightly stepped away from her. The clone furthest watching War battle his brothers let his eyes fall upon Abbie's body. Abraham watched the beast twitch unable to control his need to possess her. Abbie closed her eyes trying to stay still and ignore the creature. As War dispatched the two, Lord Milian launched himself at Abbie but ran into Abraham. He held the creature by the throat. As Moloch's pets snapped their jaws at him. Abraham's eyes glowed and he snapped his neck. Ichabod slammed the letter opener into his chest and the skin of the beast began to melt. The last clone left fell to the ground as his body disintegrated. Ichabod walked over to Abbie and hugged her. Moloch's pets continued growling. Ichabod looked at Henry as he held Abbie in his arms. he knew that Henry was communicating with Abraham and War. One of the pets snapped at Ichabod. Ichabod raised his gun but the arms of War prevented him from firing. Abraham approached Abbie with a strange look on his face. His eyes went to the pets and then back to her eyes.

"Moloch wants you as his bride and he shall have you."

* * *

><p>He was silent as they rode to Moloch's cave. Abbie sat in front of him as his prisoner. His arms held her tightly as the dogs ran beside Daredevil. Something was going to happen but she was sure it was not that she was going to be Moloch's bride. Henry usually conversational was very silent. He was deep in thought as he rode with War. He was mumbling something. War had tied Ichabod up and put him on Henry's mount as it followed behind Daredevil. Abbie met Ichabod's eyes. He seemed too calm for this trip. He was not fighting against the ropes. He was not yelling some English proverb trying to turn them from their evilness. He was as silent as they were and Abbie decided that she would be silent as well.<p>

* * *

><p>Edward and the Hessian stopped running when they reached the highway. They fell to the grass breathing hard and groaning in pain. Henry had not seen them. They could still return to his flock. Edward stared up at the darkening sky and smiled. Patrick would never take his place beside Henry. A sound behind them made all six Hessian members turn around to see who had followed them. They saw their fellow members standing there. Patrick held a gun. "I have my orders to carry out Edward. In case you failed I was the backup plan."<p>

"What back up plan?" Patrick raised the gun at the group of six.

"This one," six gun shots filled the silent woods.

* * *

><p>He could hear Henry calling him. A feeling close to joy filled Moloch's body as he walked through the portal in his house and stepped into the cave. His Abigail stood there close to Abraham's body. The left arm of the Horseman circled her waist tightly. A chuckle filled the quiet air when he saw her frightened face. Moloch did not notice his horseman's clothing or the fact that he had no shirt on at all. Abraham had removed his shirt and her bra from Abbie's body to entice Moloch more. He placed his axe in front of her lower region. Abbie's arms covered her scar and her breasts. Moloch moved closer. Abraham felt the tremors of fear run through her body. Abraham's eyes glowed as Moloch came closer. The axe heated up and his grip on his weapon tightened. The white demon stopped seeing the power flowing through his favorite rider. Caution filled his body. He did not have much time he could already fell his powers fading and he turned towards War.<p>

"Bring my bride to me."

War held Ichabod although very loosely. He looked at Abraham and then returned his gaze to Moloch. The white demon growled. "What do you mean he told you not to?"

Henry very quietly had weaved a spell to close the portal and suck Moloch back to hell. Abraham and War were distracting him. Moloch turned his attention to Henry and started towards him but Ichabod began talking.

"He said do your own evil or does the Horseman of Death give you nightmares too. He does have enough power to take you head as well."

Moloch faced the human and chuckled. 'You call this bartering for your life human. After I take her and make you watch I will kill you."

The white demon slowly turned and walked towards Abbie. His usually heavy footsteps tiptoed towards Abraham. He stopped more than an arm's length from Abbie. Abraham stared up at him ready to pounce. The demon dogs began whining and circling around the cave. They could sense the pressure change. Moloch looked down and saw the rocks moving towards the portal. He lifted his head and stared at Henry. He roared and ran at the Warlock. War's blade whipped through the air as he ran to protect Henry but Moloch swatted him away. Abraham's shoulder slammed into Moloch's side and the big demon flew into the cave wall. Abraham held his axe at his side waiting for his former master to stand and face him. Moloch looked up at him.

"You would defy me." The wind began to swirl inside the cave. Ichabod wrapped his coat around Abbie as they watched Abraham face down his master.

"For her I would defy the devil himself." Moloch roared and ran at Abraham. The Horseman side stepped him and then slammed his fist into right cheek of his master. Moloch fell down to the cave floor. A moan of pain came from the powerful demon. He called to his pets and they ran to attack Abraham but War's flames surrounded them. War moved in and dissected Moloch's pets. The strength of the portal increased and objects in the cave began flying into it. Ichabod moved Abbie towards the entrance of the cave. Moloch dug his claws into the cave floor as his power began to weaken. His body lifted from the floor and towards the portal as Henry's voice grew louder.

"Curse you Henry; I will hunt you until your last day." Abraham walked up to the Moloch and kneeled down. He grabbed the horns on the top of his head and snapped them. The high pitched squeal caused Ichabod and Abbie to cover their ears. Ichabod grabbed Abbie when she started sliding across the floor towards the portal. He pulled her outside the cave. Pieces of Moloch's pets flew into the portal as their master tried to hang on but Abraham placed his foot on Moloch's face and pushed. Moloch's grip slipped and he flew into the portal. Henry raised his hands and the rock closed as he fell to his knees exhausted. War was instantly at his side.

Abraham stood before the sealed wall waiting for it to open but there was feeling of power or magic. Moloch was gone from this place. Abraham turned and faced Henry. The Warlock leaned heavily on his counterpart as he smiled up at his friend. "What are we going to do now War wants to know?"

Abraham smiled at the question. "You may do whatever you want to do War."

Abraham looked at the door way and saw Abbie standing there. She moved her hair from her face and smiled at him. Abraham walked towards her. "And I will do whomever I want to do."

Ichabod appeared beside Abbie. "She is not yours."

Abraham stared down into the deep brown eyes staring up at him. "She is mine."

"What about Katrina have you forgotten about her?"

Abraham looked at Ichabod. 'Yes, she waits for you if you want her."

Ichabod blocked his path to Abbie and the Horseman of Death stared down at him. "I am not concerned about hurting you Ichabod. I am only concerned about killing you. She will not mourn you."

"She is for good."

"Have I not shown that I wish to be good?"

"You have shown that you wish to bed her."

Abraham looked down at Abbie. "Yes I will comfort her… frequently."

Ichabod heard the breathless whimper from his Abigail and frowned as Abraham moved towards her. Ichabod grabbed his arm. Abraham grabbed Ichabod's wrist and threw his hand off. Abbie moved between them. Her hands rested on Abraham's bare muscled chest.

"Abraham I am ready to go home."

Violence swirled in his mind and body as he looked down at his female begging him to leave. Abraham gently took Abbie's arm and led her from the cave.

"It would best if you left him alone for a while. We have just severed ties with Moloch. It will take some time for all of us to recover. He will not touch Abigail while he is like this but he will hurt you. You should go see to your wife."

Ichabod frowned at Henry's words. "Moloch has other portals."

"Yes but he too must rebuild his strength. We will close them all but we need to rest." War walked by the frustrated witness holding Henry close to his body.

* * *

><p>Ichabod found Abraham in the library where Henry said he would be. The tall blonde assassin did not turn to look at Ichabod as he walked into the room. "We need to talk."<p>

Abraham continued staring out into the moonlit blackness. He heard the door close and raised an eyebrow. He could feel the frustration within his former friend. He could smell the jealousy in every pore on Ichabod's body. This was not a good times for him to be alone with his former friend.

"Are you sure that you should close it. You may need a quick escape route."

Ichabod stared at the shirtless muscled back of Moloch's former assassin. "I did not come here to fight with you."

Abraham turned and faced the angry man. "You smell as if you want to."

"Perhaps your sense of smell was damaged in your fight with Lord Milian. Moloch did not seem too much for you to handle."

"He was weaker than usual. If we should see him, again he will not make the same mistake. He will have the advantage."

"He will try to take Abigail for his bride."

Abraham frowned at the concerned look on Ichabod's face. "Why must you always want what is mine."

"What?"

"Katrina was mine but you took her away from me. I can honestly say that I let her go. I know when I am not wanted. However, Moloch's powers manipulated me into thinking that she did. I was weak and lonely he could have done anything he wanted but all he wanted was an assassin to do his evil."

"And you did,"

"Yes I did then I saw her."

Ichabod did not know why those words irritated him so much. It was not just; because it was Abraham, it was with anyone. He was a man in a strange relationship but it was a relationship. Why should he feel as if he was the third leg in a two legged race? Why did he feel cheated that he could not talk to Abigail the way he wanted or touch her as Abraham had already done? Why was he incomplete without her near him? Why did it matter so much that he be the first one that she thought of when she was in danger? "Why do you want her?"

"She is beautiful and deserves to hear that every day. Why are you so against this not counting my former transgressions you have no basis to say anything about this connection that Abbie and I share?"

Ichabod approached him. 'I care very deeply about Abigail and I will not see her heart broken by you."

"I will never break her heart. As you recall, Katrina broke my heart not the other way around. I will always take care of Abbie. She has accepted this and she knows this to be truth. I protected her when you could not."

"Henry was the cause of that. I am however; better now and I can take care of Abigail myself."

Abraham walked towards Ichabod with an air of supremacy about him. "She does not want you she wants me. You she will always care about you; me, she will love me."

"Love, you know nothing about love."

"She has taught me about love. She is loyal and strong. Her heart is transparent but you know this. Your object is to make sure that no one interferes with your chance to steal her away. Is Katrina that far from your heart?"

Ichabod lowered his gaze. "She and I are taking time away from each other. Your abduction of her did not help matters but she did not have to stay with you."

"You need her. Go to her it will ease your mind. She is waiting for you or does that matter to you anymore. Henry had no use for her. He hates her more than he hates anything. The hex on you would have brought you and Abigail together but I made him remove it. Does that anger you Ichabod?" Ichabod lifted his chin and stared up in Abraham's eyes.

"You will do anything to be alone with her."

"As if you could stop me now if I wanted to be alone with her. You are no longer responsible for her. I shall see to her comfort."

"Comfort, you just want to use her to get back at me for being with Katrina."

Abraham stepped closer to his rival. "I have never touched Katrina nor do I have any desire to touch her. I do not care if you have feelings for Abigail. She is not yours and will never be yours. This situation is completely different from our previous encounter. Katrina was mine but Abbie was never yours."

Ichabod turned away from his friend and raised his face to the ceiling. A long sigh left his body as Abraham watched him. "She grows on you. She is as soft as a feather and before you know it, a blanket of her warmth covers you. You cannot just forget about her once you see her, once you know her. There is no deception in her words. If she says that she will stay with you then that is what she will do. I have never known anyone like her before and I do not wish to lose that or her."

"She deserves love and warmth of her own. You wish for her to sit in the background and watch you decide if you want your wife or not. You cannot have both and you cannot have her."

Ichabod quickly turned and faced his former friend. "Because you have decided that,"

"No, she has." The opening of the door made both men look towards it. Abbie gave them a surprised look. She thought that it was empty. She could not sleep with the images of Lord Milian appearing in her thoughts. She just wanted to find a good book to read and exhaust herself that way.

"I'm sorry I did not know that you two were up."

Abraham walked towards her. His naked chest exposed all the muscles that she had felt earlier against her body while they battled Lord Milian. Heat and weakness ran through her and her eyes lowered as he stood before her. "You cannot sleep. I can understand that and I can help you forget his face."

Ichabod watched her raise her head and stare up into Abraham's eyes. Even he could see the torment on Abbie's face. He could not help relieve her of these awful memories. Abraham's power would make her forget. He knew this to be true. Abraham would never hurt her. Ichabod just did not want him to have her. Was it fair of him to protest this? Was Abraham right when he said he wanted her to wait for him while he decided things. Did he want her unhappy? Was this his ego involved along with love? He could not tell the difference when it came to Abigail. He wanted it all her love, her beauty and her heart. He needed to talk with Katrina and get his life in order if he wanted to compete with Abraham for Abbie's affections. Ichabod moved towards them. "You should go with him he will help you."

* * *

><p>He took her to an unoccupied but furnished room. This was not his room. He did not want her to feel uncomfortable. Abbie looked at the bed and then up at him. "It will work better if you are lying down with me. Sleeping while standing is…difficult."<p>

Abbie smiled and walked towards the bed. Abraham gently grabbed her hand. "Remove the robe,"

Abbie knew that he could see her trembling before him as she slowly removed the thin robe. The short red night gown she wore made her feel vulnerable. She laid the robe on the chair beside the bed. Abraham walked towards her and pulled her towards his body. The muscles on his chest rubbed against her chest. He felt her stiffen against him. "Relax my dove I am not going to do anything but relieve you of your nightmares."

Abbie nodded and then gasped as Abraham picked her up bridal style and laid her on the bed. He joined her on the bed and pulled her close to his warm body. If there was a chill to the room, she did not know it. Abraham intertwined the fingers on his right hand with the fingers on her left hand. He moved closer to her until their chests touched. Abbie looked up at him as his lips descended towards hers. Her eyes closed on their own accord as his lips gently met hers. Her toes curled as desire and lust ran through her body. She wanted to be close to this man who defied a demon to be with her. He was persistent and gentle at the same time. He had done everything that he said he would do. Abraham slowly pulled away from the soft kiss and watched as her dark eyes revealed themselves to him. Abraham raised his lips towards her forehead and lightly kissed it. An image of Lord Milian came into his mind. The beast dominated her thoughts. He felt her stiffen and a small gasp escaped from her body. Abraham closed his eyes and began to erase this creature from her thoughts. With every memory of him, he made it fade away into light. He felt her body soften as he took away her fear that this creature would have her. Her body softened even more as he removed every facet of Lord Milian from her dreams. He did not place himself in her dreams instead of the creature; he wanted her to that on her own. Abraham pulled his lips from her forehead and looked down at his peaceful sleeping dove. This is where she belonged not lingering and waiting for someone to decide that she belonged to them. She deserved peace, safety, and love. He would be the one to give it to her. Abraham closed his eyes as he wrapped his right arm around her hip. He would keep her safe and warm tonight.

* * *

><p>They had never been gone this long. Katrina was almost tempted to use the mirror to find them but Henry would know. The red haired witch paced her bedroom trying to decide if she should leave. Abraham never kept her under his watch. She could leave at any time. Katrina sighed as she thought about Ichabod. They had been apart for a while and his feelings had changed towards her. He wanted his space to see what his heart wanted. She could not blame him for his feelings. She felt different about their marriage in this new world too. There were temptations and evils that had never existed before on earth. She understood his indecision. Scratching outside the door made the witch excited. Abraham had returned. She walked from her bedroom and towards the front door. A very strange feeling came over her and she pulled her hand away from the knob. Abraham would not require entrance into his own home. Katrina backed away from the door. Fire blazed in the fireplace and caused her to fall onto the table beside her. She ran to the front door but it would not open. The white tail that came from the flames only made Katrina's fear greater. She ran towards Abraham's bedroom and shut the door. She reached for the mirror but other hands stronger than hers pulled her away from her salvation. Moloch's hand clamped around her throat and she gagged as he lifted her from the floor.<p>

"I shall live within you and you shall take me to my bride. I will have my revenge and they all shall die."

He forced her to her knees still holding her by the neck. Moloch ran a claw across his abdomen. Green blood began to flow from the wound and he pulled Katrina's lips towards it. She tried to turn away but the blood seemed to follow her mouth. She tried to close her lips but could not as the thick green liquid ran into her mouth and down her throat. She tried to spit it out but his grip forced her to keep her mouth open. She could not breathe. She could not feel her own body as the potent liquid took her over. Darkness closed in on her on all sides as she began to suffocate on his blood.

Several hours later, Katrina woke up and got off the floor. She walked towards her room as if in a trance. She sat down on her bed and stared out at the moonlight. A red flash ran across her eyes and a smile formed on her lips." Soon my bride I shall find you and all those that betrayed me shall burn."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and forgive any mistakes that I have made. I will be working on The Aphrodite Infection and KnightPhall next. Thank you for your patience ~Frostbytefire~


End file.
